The Silence is Broken
by PCJC24
Summary: Sequel. Blaine started talking after two years. He just transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt, who helped him out of his quiet lifestyle, but Blaine's parents, his fears & Brittany get in the way of them being together. Britt/Blaine friends/dating.
1. Parental Drama and Sleepless Nights

**The Silence is Broken**

**Part 1: Parental Drama and Sleepless Nights **

Blaine knew the world wasn't over when screams wrung out downstairs. He knew without listening that they were yelling about him and his sexuality. It was the standard in the Anderson household ever since they knew he started talking to them, three months ago. Mr. Anderson would make crude jokes and offer up girls for Blaine to date, talking about them like Barbies on meat hooks. He even offered to hire a prostitute once, a very classy one Mr. Anderson claimed—he preached she was "the best in the county." Blaine wondered how exactly his father knew that. Actually, he didn't want to know.

Mrs. Anderson would either swat at her husband to stop in a 'I'll pretend to find this funny, so he doesn't feel the need to take the topic any deeper' way, or bite her lip not to laugh and tell him 'to be nice about it, that Blaine will like who he likes, and it shouldn't matter as long as we have each other', which Blaine thought was bullshit. Blaine had to clench his teeth agonizingly to resist the urge to scream.

Mr. Anderson was 'joking' again tonight, saying that the only good thing about McKinley was that it had plenty of girls. Mrs. Anderson laughed as usual, but said to leave the boy alone because it doesn't matter that he's gay. When Blaine heard that comment, he ran out of his bedroom, stomped down the stairs and pushed open doors to the kitchen, interrupting their fight about him.

"No, it obviously does matter to both of you! Otherwise, you wouldn't have the same conversation every single night about me. I'm gay, I'm gay, I'M GAY! If it changes, I'll fucking tell you, God. Now if it wasn't 12AM, I'd call my BOYFRIEND to come get me…" Blaine huffed out with his hands on his hips looking at both of them, who looked shocked at his outburst because Blaine never cursed or swore and almost always ignored their fights about him. Something must have changed in those two years he was silent, a lot of pent up anger perhaps. Eventually, Mr. Anderson responded.

"Of course it matters, Blaine. We lost out hundreds of thousands of dollars when I changed jobs, and had to pay for that ridiculously expensive school. None of our family talks to us now. Just... go upstairs, now," Mr. Anderson shooed Blaine out the door with a wave of his hand. When Blaine didn't move and just breathed heavily and glared, Mr. Anderson grabbed Blaine's arm and pushed him out the kitchen door.

"Get off me. You shouldn't even want them as family if they don't accept me, your only son. You shoulda just let me board there so you coulda kept your precious life in New York. I don't even understand, " Blaine shrugged his father's hands off him and ran to the stairs and then up them before slamming his bedroom door.

He collapsed on his king sized bed and just cried. He hated his parents. He guessed they loved him because he wasn't kicked out of his house and Kurt was allowed to come over most of the time and he was allowed over Kurt's whenever or for however long he wanted to stay, which sometimes was a day or two. Though he knew they didn't agree with his lifestyle, but they didn't need to convert him to heterosexuality and didn't need to say demeaning things about him when he can't help who he has become.

Blaine curled himself into a ball, wondering if he'd like it better if the world really was over, then he wouldn't have to deal with his parents, but he'd also be missing Kurt, his best friend, lover, and confidant.

He fingered his cell phone that was on his side table, looking at it through blurry, tear filled eyes, wanting to call Kurt, tell him to come over right now and just hold him until he fell asleep. But he didn't. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it, imagining that was Kurt. In his mind, he was hugging him and spooning against him. It was a poor substitute, but it was one of the only ones he had.

He sighed as he got out of bed and grabbed Kurt's t-shirt out of his closet. It was a shirt he stole one day when Kurt wasn't looking. He brought it up to his nose, taking in Kurt's scent, which was starting to fade. He'd have to steal another one. He sighed before tiredly walking back to his bed. He fell onto it and held the shirt, pushing the extra pillow onto the floor. He laid awake and simply sobbed into Kurt's shirt, hugging it, trying not to think as trains upon trains of negative thoughts invaded his mind. Why couldn't they just accept him?

He heard the footsteps, the click of his mother's high heels, and the heavy thud of his father's dress shoes, and he wished he had taken the two extra second to lock his door so they couldn't get in.

Blaine just lay there, hiding his face in the pillow that was under his head, holding the shirt. He stopped crying and closed his eyes to give the illusion that he was sleeping.

Mrs. Anderson opened the door and peered in.

"Blaine, honey, are you up?" she whispered, knowing that he was up, she heard his crying. Blaine didn't say a word. She just turned the light off and turned to Mr. Anderson.

"He's tired, Don, just let him sleep. It's late and he has school…Just because he's talking doesn't mean we have to stress him out all the time. We should just leave him be. He's getting better grades than at Dalton-" she started her pre-prepared argument of why her son is a good boy, only to be interrupted.

"Well of course, it's public school, Fran. He's taking joke courses," Mr. Anderson laughed, "Let me wake him up, me and him need to talk."

Mr. Anderson pushed the door open.

"UP, NOW. We need to talk." He bellowed at Blaine who was still pretending to sleep, holding Kurt's t-shirt even tighter than before.

Mr. Anderson flicked the light on.

"Don, leave him alone," she whispered while pushing his hands away from the light switch, so that she could turn it off.

"He's gotta be up, stop faking boy. We gotta talk about your lifestyle and what we expect if you continue living this way."

Blaine laid perfectly still, but opened his eyes. He didn't face him. His father didn't deserve eye contact. He almost regretted speaking to them because it only led to more unwarranted attention on him. They constantly argued about him being gay, having a boyfriend, and becoming stupid at this public school. Before he could blend into the walls and they could pretend that he didn't exist.

"Look at me, Blaine, I can see your eyes open," Don said and after a moment of silence, he grabbed Blaine by his shoulders and flipped him to face him.

Blaine furrowed his brow and looked at him as he laid there. He was no longer crying, but his face was wet, his eyes were red, and he was still holding Kurt's shirt like it was his lifeline out of this hell of a home.

A moment of compassion passed over Don. "Sit up, son, this won't be long, but I just want to make some things clear."

Blaine almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself as he sat up. His hand was still gripping the t-shirt.

"Number one, don't bring Kurt here when any of my clients are here. I won't have you flaunting your ways in front any of my business friends."

Blaine sat there in shock for a few seconds, not saying a word, before he exploded. He stood up, almost toppling his father, who was so close to his bed, with a force of his shove off the bed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I have never flaunted my homosexuality. Yeah, Kurt is a little flamboyant, but that's what I love about him. He's not afraid of people like you." Blaine got in his father's face and pointed a finger against his chest.

"He's strong, courageous and brave. He accepts everyone: gay, straight, black, white, purple, whatever, and doesn't bring people down for being who they are like you do. He's a beautiful person and he makes me better every day, and you don't see it. Because of him, I have the confidence and the social skills to go to college, go away and be perfectly fine on my own because I now have the ability to make friends…I can love someone else. I never thought I could love anybody, a-after I was sexually assaulted, and almost killed t-that night Trevor died," Blaine's throat was caught with tears, but continued his speech as he began crying. Fran gasped in shock, having no idea he was with Trevor that night, she covered her mouth, wanting not to cry for the pain her baby experienced and she was too stupid to question. Don just stared, his once enraged red face was turning paler and paler at his son's confession.

"A-and, I never thought anyone would love me because you stopped loving me first, w-when you're supposed to love me the most, unconditionally. Kurt tells me all the time not to be afraid, and I just want to experience him, being with him, and I don't even know if I'll be able to because I keep getting flashbacks that made me go silent," Blaine was sobbing uncontrollably by now, so much that he collapsed against his father and fell to the ground and started rocking back and forth. _He never cried this much when he didn't talk_, Fran thought. _He didn't have to face his problems like this_.

Don slipped out the room and headed downstairs. Fran knelt beside him and reached for the shirt on the bed and gently handed it to him, knowing it was Kurt's clothing.

She rubbed his back before standing up, "I'm sorry, Blaine," she whispered as she left her crying son on the floor, holding his boyfriend's t-shirt.

Blaine just buried his face in the cloth, thankful for his mother for once in his life, for knowing what he needed. He breathed in, imagining Kurt's smiling face as he told him about his new pair of boots or a zebra print ascot he was thinking of buying Blaine, even though both boys knew Blaine would only wear it if Kurt insisted.

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully, it wasn't too short-the chapters get longer, I promise, and also hopefully, "The Silence is Broken" justifies the first one, "Breaking the Silence," and is as good or even better than the first. **

**A special thanks to Katie aka Pink Socks who helped me edit this awesome chapter and part of the second one. I promise there will be Blaine and Kurt together in the next chapters to come. **

**Also, I'm really sorry guys, but it might take longer for updates with this story because I'm getting ready to leave for graduate school, and I just started my summer job along with my regular 40 hour a week job, so…whatever time I got left, I'll get some writing in. Nothing longer than a week though, I promise, I got all the ideas in my head, I just got to get them out on paper. **

**Love you guys,**

**Katie  
><strong>


	2. Sleep Filled Days

_Hey guys, thanks for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad you all are excited about the sequel. I am touched that my story made any of you sad or cry! _

**Part 2: Sleep Filled Days**

When Blaine's alarm sounded at 7:30am that morning, he woke up with a groan. He was so tired from yesterday's emotional fit, but he got up regardless and quickly dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and sneakers. He wasn't in the mood to look his best today, he just wished he could sleep the day away.

After he grabbed a breakfast bar, his pea coat, and his book bag, he was out the door and into his car. As soon as he walked outside, he felt the cool air against his skin that made him believe he was waking up more. He pulled his sunglasses on; it was too bright for his exhausted being. Blaine, unfortunately had to drive today, it was his turn to take them to school, so Blaine had to pick up Kurt, so they could get coffee at The Lima Bean before school. He needed that so badly.

He drove fine for the first five minutes, until his eyes could barely stay open. He turned the air on full blast, even though it was winter, it was just an aid to help him stay awake.

He stopped in front of Kurt's house and honked in a continuous burst for five seconds. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, Kurt was in his car, and he opened his eyes and blinked tiredly at him with a small grin, just happy to see him.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked curiously, looking at his boyfriend, analyzing his pale and tired features.

"Yeah," Blaine said sitting up and leaning in to kiss Kurt slowly, "Bad night, no sleep," he muttered into Kurt's lips.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered as they pulled away from the kiss, but Blaine wouldn't pull away all the way, he leaned his forehead against Kurt's just breathing him in. A few seconds later, he just wrapped his arms around Kurt, falling into him, resting his head against his shoulder, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

Kurt rubbed his back in slow circular motions, "Babe, you want me to drive today? You're exhausted."

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine said, but stayed in Kurt's arms, "I wished you were with me last night, we had the biggest fight," Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck, breathing into his ear, trying to feel safe once again in the younger boy's arms.

"You shoulda called me, I woulda come got you," Kurt pulled him closer for a second before pulling away, and lightly slapping Blaine's thigh before exiting the car and heading to his own.

Blaine followed, taking his keys out of the ignition, grabbing his book bag out the backseat with a small smile on his face, "I can't wait to nap in your car," he said locking the car with his remote and climbed into the front seat of Kurt's Navigator, settling into the passenger seat.

"Mm, it's cold in here," was all Blaine said before closing his eyes and snuggling closer into his jacket as Kurt started driving. Blaine slowly fell asleep to the motion of the car.

* * *

><p>When it was time to get coffee, Kurt left his sleeping boyfriend in the car and got Blaine's medium drip and his grande nonfat mocha coffee and just placed it in his car cup holder between both of them, not wanting to disturb Blaine until he really had to.<p>

He drove to school and once he arrived and parked, he sat in his car, watching Blaine sleeping. He was paler than usual, which reminded him of Blaine when they first met, how sad he looked, even when he should be calmly sleeping and content.

Kurt gently brushed away a stray curl from Blaine's forehead as Blaine leaned over, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, mumbling softly in his sleep before moving his head to Kurt's lap.

Kurt had to quickly moved Blaine's coffee to the cup holder in the backseat before Blaine had the chance to accidently knock it over with his sleeping body. Kurt just let him sleep there. He gently stroked Blaine's hair as Blaine nuzzled his face into his jean cover legs.

"Mm, Kurt," Blaine mumbled softly, his hands caressing Kurt's thigh chastely as if wanting to just snuggle closer to him.

"Shh, sleep, we have ten more minutes before we gotta go inside," Kurt said softly as he too leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, listening to Blaine's soft breathing and the low sounds of the radio. He took one more sip of his coffee before placing it in the backseat cup holders next to Blaine's. Before he knew it, they were both asleep in his running car.

The next thing Blaine knew, he was waking up with back pains from laying across Kurt's lap for so long. He gently brushed Kurt's hand off the side of his face and sat up and saw the time.

"SHIT, Kurt! It's 10! Wake up, we're so late," Blaine yelled out shaking Kurt awake, who blinked a few times.

"Huh?" Kurt said looking dopily at his boyfriend and just smiled at him, "You are so cute," and then noticed his worried features.

"We're practically two hours late, we slept this whole time, shit, I'm never late, my parents are gonna hear of this and get mad," Blaine breathed in and out, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Blaine," Kurt said, brushing his hand along Blaine's back, "Just breathe, baby, shh," he cooed lightly and reached into Blaine's pants pocket for Blaine's pill bottle, where Kurt knew it normally was. Blaine, meanwhile, had no idea what Kurt was doing, Blaine looked at Kurt then at the school building. His legs were shaking anxiously as he fingered his book bag with one hand and the door handle with the other.

"Come, come Kurt," Blaine said quickly looking at Kurt worriedly, his hand still on those two items. Blaine noticed Kurt's hand coming towards him, he felt Kurt gently push one of his pills into his mouth.

"Everything will be fine," He reached in the backseat and handed Blaine his tepid coffee. Blaine nodded slightly, taking the coffee in his hand. He tilted his head back and just swallowed, not even needing the beverage to swallow. He held it though and sipped at it after he took the pill, still feeling nervous, he looked at Kurt with scared, wide eyes as he drank the coffee.

"Blaine, honey, this is McKinley, not Dalton, no one cares if you're late. Now let's go in and go to second period, that's all," Kurt said, soothingly patting his boyfriend's back one more time before taking his keys out of the ignition. He grabbed his Marc by Marc Jacobs' messenger bag and his cold coffee that was going straight to the garbage can.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, feeling tired, but smiled, "I feel better now, my heart is going a lot slower, thank you," Blaine smiled, leaning in to hug Kurt.

"Yeah, babe, I've been late too many times to count, now let's go inside and tomorrow I promise we'll be on time," Kurt pulled away slowly and got out of the car with Blaine following like a lost puppy.

"Wait for me, Kurt," Blaine called out, gripping a hold of Kurt's jacket and then his arm once he caught up with him.

* * *

><p>Later that day after a treacherous day of classes, Blaine entered Glee Club with his hand attached to Kurt's. They were the only ones in the room because Glee didn't start for another ten minutes. Kurt sat down and Blaine found his way into Kurt's lap, leaning against him.<p>

"Kurt, I'm still kind of tired, I just want to go home and sleep," Blaine curled up into Kurt, leaning his face into his neck, breathing in his scent.

"But you're happy here though, right?" Kurt asked, rubbing the boy's back as Blaine closed his eyes.

"Mm hm, cuz you're here, and I got friends now, too," Blaine just said as he started falling asleep.

"You want to go home? We can skip Glee, I'll take you there?" Kurt asked as Rachel and Finn entered the room.

"I am having a party tonight, everyone in Glee is invited, wine coolers and beer are on the menu, but no getting out of hand, guys," Rachel announced dramatically to the near empty room, as if she was performing in front of hundreds, and walked over to Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine blinked his eyes tiredly and looked at Rachel from his position on Kurt's lap. Rachel handed Kurt a lacy invitation, who took it and looked it over.

"Yeah, I guess we can make it," Kurt answered for the two of them, as Rachel handed Blaine one, who took it, but didn't even look at it as he just wrapped his arms around Kurt and closed his eyes.

"Great, great, we're gonna have party games and I'm going to make a mango salsa dip to go with tortilla chips," she just nodded and smiled before sitting down next to Kurt.

Kurt didn't say a word, but Rachel looked curiously at Blaine and leaned in to him, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just tired, I think we're gonna leave…Blaine, honey, wake up," Kurt gently shook Blaine until he opened his eyes. Kurt gently nudged Blaine's thighs, silently telling him to get off him, so they can go home.

"Yeah, I'm up," Blaine slowly got up and stretched, "Let's go to your house though. Mom is coming home early today and now that I talk, she wants to degrade me a little more and more every time I see her."

Kurt sighed softy, missing the warmth of Blaine against him and stood up, too. "Alright, we'll squeeze on my tiny bed and just sleep."

"Can I stay over? I really need a break from them," Blaine asked quietly, taking Kurt's hand and looking at him with wide sad eyes.

"Of course, I'll even try to convince my dad to let you stay in my bed," Kurt put his arms around Blaine and pulled him into a hug as Mr. Schue came through the doors.

"Mr. Schue, do you mind if we leave before Glee starts? Blaine is sick," Kurt asked softly as Blaine pulled away from the hug a little, so that Kurt's arm was still around his back.

"Yeah, sure, get the assignment from Rachel or Mercedes," he told them as they walked out the classroom door, passing Brittany on the way.

Brittany smiled and waved, "Hey dolphins, where you going?" she asked with a giant dopey smile.

"Home, Blaine is drained," Kurt answered for Blaine who just smiled at Brittany.

"Oh, that rhymes, and just so you know, Blaine, my cat would be a great pillow, you should come over," Brittany smiled sweetly back at Blaine and patted Blaine's shoulder, "I can make you feel better," she winked.

Blaine just laughed and Kurt glared, pushing Blaine along out the school doors.

* * *

><p>Once they got to Kurt's house, Blaine fell right onto Kurt's bed and smiled contently, "I love your bed and your house, it makes me feel safe and welcome and warm," Blaine cuddled into Kurt's blanket.<p>

"I know, it's pretty nice," Kurt kicked off his shoes, watching his boyfriend, glad to see him get some proper sleep finally.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, slipped his shoes off and climbed into his unmade bed. He got behind Blaine, so that they were spooning. He pulled the blanket over them before wrapping his arm around Blaine.

Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled them closer to him and just held them tight.

"I love you," Blaine kissed Kurt's hand and down his arm before bringing his arms back to his stomach and snuggling into the arms as if they were a stuffed animal. Blaine sighed softly, smiling while he nuzzled his head against Kurt's arms and squeezing at them and hugging them before settling in one spot.

"I love you, too," Kurt stroked Blaine's hair. The gel was soft after a day of sleeping all day, so Kurt could easily run his fingers through the messy curls.

"Night," Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes, but he turned his upper body real fast, opening his eyes again and captured Kurt's lips in his.

"Mmm, good night, babe," Kurt mumbled into the kiss when Blaine pulled away suddenly, going back to the way he was and closing his eyes again before quickly falling asleep.


	3. The Rachel Berry Trainwreck Extravaganza

_Yay, I updated and this one is even longer! I'm going to try my best to update more often like every other day! I really just wanna get this story out there on the net and out of my head! I'm in the mood to start something new._

_I have the next chapter half written and I have most of my ideas for the whole story, it might end up being longer than the first-I just need to work out some kinks. _

_I hope you all enjoy, and please review-throw some ideas my way or just tell me particular parts you liked! _

_Thanks! I really appreciate you reading and commenting! _

**Part 3: The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza **

Kurt woke up around 7PM and started to get ready for Rachel's party, feeling oddly tired with probably too much sleep. He rubbed his eyes before walking into the bathroom to splash his face with water. He knew though that he'd get over his tiredness in a half hour or so as he got walking around.

Kurt returned to his bedroom to see Blaine still sleeping, cuddled up in the blanket, smiling in his sleep, he was probably glad he was away from his psycho, douche bag parents.

He pulled out black jeans, a blue and white horizontally stripped t-shirt and a leather jacket and set them on the bed on top of Blaine's legs. He started to undress, pulling his pants off and then his shirt when Blaine started to wake.

"Hey," he blinked his eyes open and smiled when he saw his boyfriend only in his underwear.

Kurt blushed and then smiled, "Hi,"

"Come here," Blaine rolled on his back on Kurt's bed, sprawled out on it and motioned w his hands and then opened them wide.

Kurt walked over and bent down to get in Blaine's arms. Blaine leaned his head into Kurt's and kissed him, placing his lips between Kurt's, sucking on them gently. His hand traveled down Kurt's back and then smacked his butt lightly before pushing Kurt by his butt to lay on top of him. Kurt fell on Blaine and into the kiss.

"Blaine, my clothes," he muttered into the kiss, "are gonna wrinkle," he continued but moaned as Blaine flipped them and grinded against Kurt.

"I want you so bad, let's have sex soon, very soon," Blaine moaned out as Kurt started to pull away.

"Babe, we gotta go to Rachel's party, we can talk about it now though if you want, I think we need to prepare ourselves before we make this big step," Kurt stood up, he was half hard and it was quite obvious through his underwear.

Blaine's eyes never left him, "Okay," he just said, licking his lips, as he adjusted himself in his jeans.

Kurt blushed a deeper shade of pink because Blaine was staring at him like a piece of meat, who he wanted to grind against.

Kurt grabbed his clothes and pulled them on quickly.

"I think I should be the top, I am the more dominant one," Kurt said, looking Blaine over before turning to face the mirror as he started brushing his hair and then holding it in place down with hairspray.

"Um, I guess," Blaine shrugged, watching him, kind of wanting to be the one in control for a change in his life after being sexually assaulted.

"Blaine, I'll be able to guide you through everything, help you conquer all your fears, we can do it when your parents go to Italy for vacation, that's next week right?" Kurt glanced at Blaine who just nodded.

Kurt walked over to him and climbed on the bed, and gently stroked his worried face, "it all will be okay, I promise." Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for calmness, but it didn't arrive.

"What's wrong?" Kurt knelt beside him and looked down at him lying there, "you really want to do this, you bring it up all the time. Why are you so worried? I'll take care of you, I promise,"

The worry vanished. He knew Kurt would be gentle and help him face all his fears, "Okay, I trust you."

"Good," Kurt patted Blaine's thigh before getting off the bed, "Now get dressed."

"Kurt…I don't have any other clothes, can I just stay in this?" He looked at his plain clothes that were now wrinkled from the sleep. Blaine just shrugged, not caring about his appearance.

"No, no way, here," Kurt said before turning into his closet pulling out white skinny jeans a pair of knee high boots and a button down shirt with flowers on it.

"Kurt, no, that's your style," Blaine sat up and looked at the clothes like what the heck, and just took the white jeans.

He stood up and put the rest back in his closet. He ended up picking a black button down shirt and white suspenders with a pair of black and white saddle shoes. While in Kurt's closet, he found a black t-shirt on the floor with a white golden gate bridge on it. Blaine looked at Kurt who was too concerned with his appearance in the mirror that Blaine could get away with taking the shirt. Blaine smelled it, knowing it wasn't freshly washed, but wasn't smelly either, it just smelled like Kurt, sweet and fresh. He folded it quickly putting it with the rest of the clothes in his hand, throwing it on the bed. He swiftly put the shirt in his book bag and zipped it up. He would have wore it, but he didn't want it to start smelling like him, instead of Kurt.

"I was trying to help," Kurt huffed and crossed his arms as he stared into the mirror brushing his hair with a fine tooth comb.

"I appreciate it, babe, I'm so happy that we're the same size pretty much, but you're taller and skinnier, so these might be really tight on me," Blaine laughed as he started to undress. He took off his t-shirt and put on the black button down, and then took off his jeans and put the white ones on to reveal that you could see a bulge in his pants because they were obviously too tight. Blaine wanted to laugh, but stopped himself as he saw Kurt so seriously observing him.

"Nice," was all Kurt said, giving him a once over. He helped Blaine tuck his pants in and fixed the collar around the suspenders that Blaine was putting on.

"You look kind of 80s," Kurt laughed and then Blaine started laughing too.

"I know, I look insane, like a gay man's dream," Blaine cupped himself and laughed, "look at the bulge these pants are giving me. I look huge, right?" Blaine grinned and said excitedly.

"Rawr, sexy," Kurt pulled his boyfriend closer so their hips were connected and started feeling him up through his pants. Blaine let out a deep moan from the bottom of his throat at the unexpected touch.

Kurt grinned evilly and continued speaking as he kept caressing Blaine, "we're gonna have so much fun, we'll get drunk out of our minds and stay the night at Rach's or have Finn or someone sober take us home," Kurt grinned wide and kissed Blaine.

"Mmm, good idea," Blaine moaned as Kurt pulled away.

* * *

><p>Blaine was wide awake now by the time they arrived at Rachel's party. Blaine was socializing with Brittany, sitting on spare chairs in the corner while Kurt got them drinks. "Blaine, why won't you let me kiss you or at least touch you," Brittany's eyes kept gazing at the bulge in his jeans.<p>

"I'm with Kurt, Brit," Blaine kept looking over at Kurt, hoping he'd come save him.

"So I kissed Kurt. Could you explain to me how two guys have sex? Because I only get how two girls or two guys have sex," she asked with wide eyes.

"Um," Blaine laughed uncomfortably, "Kurt!" he yelled as he started to get up. Kurt glanced at him with two drinks in his hand.

"It's because that's all I have experience doing, you know…maybe you could teach me how two guys screw…I'm really interested," she said seriously tilting her head at Blaine as if trying to understand. Blaine stood suddenly, and kept glaring at Kurt who was taking his sweet time coming back. Kurt was talking to Mercedes now.

"I'm sorry Brit, but I got to go. Maybe if I'm ever single, I'll explore my sexuality and help you explore yours, but not right now," Blaine kind of shrugged, not sure if he meant it, but he had to tell her something to get her off his back. He knew one thing: he wanted to have sex with Kurt, but knew with a girl, he'd automatically be the dominant one in the situation, which he felt he needed if he ever wanted to feel better about what was done to him. He wasn't sure if Kurt would give him that control and dominance he needed to get by.

Blaine ran to Kurt, "Why didn't you save me," he muttered, grabbing the drink out of his hand. Kurt was mid laugh when Blaine came crashing into their conversation.

Mercedes looked at Blaine, "Hey white boy. Just ignore Brittany, she sleeps with anything with two legs. You're just something she hasn't conquered yet,"

Blaine didn't reply, but turned to Kurt and grabbed his arm and pulled him to him, "stick with me," he requested quietly, making sure everyone in the room knew he was taken by Kurt.

"Babe, relax, we need to get you drunk. Puck broke open Rachel's dads' liquor cabinet, we're gonna get sloshed," Kurt laughed and downed his first drink. He motioned to Blaine's drink and Blaine put it up to his lips and drank it down like Kurt's, all in one shot.

Blaine smiled at him and shook his head at the sensation that was building up in his brain, "I never been drunk before."

"Good, then we'll have so much fun," was all Kurt said as he poured them another cranberry and vodka.

Rachel was walking around with a tray of food, offering them tortilla chips with her mango salsa dip, oblivious to the hard liquor being passed around.

* * *

><p>After everyone had a few drinks in them, even Rachel, who was singing "Don't Rain on My Parade" on the little makeshift stage in the basement, where everyone was hanging out. Puck and Lauren were dancing, screaming at Rachel to sing something more fun and upbeat. Brittany and Santana were fighting again, so much so that Santana stormed upstairs and Brittany just sat there asking everyone dumbly "What did I do?" Finn was watching Rachel with big eyes. Mike and Tina were making out as usual. Artie was watching everyone, especially Brittany who broke up with him about a month ago. Kurt and Blaine were just playing around in their own little drunk happy world.<p>

Kurt lifted Blaine over his shoulders, twirling him around, slapping his ass with a laugh as he started getting more and more dizzy, he started to sway and crashed into the wall.

Both Blaine and Kurt started laughing. Blaine started to wiggle his way out of Kurt's grasp and settle on the ground and against Kurt, who was leaning against the wall he crashed into.

"I wish we were alone because I wanna go down on you so bad right now," Blaine said as he sloppily started kissing Kurt. His tongue snaking out and entering Kurt's mouth, moving at a rapid pace. They walked together kissing, trying to make it to the couch nearby where Brittany now was sitting.

Kurt massaged his tongue against Blaine's with a moan, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Kurt wrapped one leg around Blaine's waist, and Blaine hoisted Kurt up, lifting him so Kurt ended up wrapping his other leg around him, and Blaine fell on the couch with Kurt under him.

Brittany stared at them curiously before she started caressing Blaine's back.

Brittany knelt in front of them, wanting to join in but not knowing where she'd fit.

Blaine started grinding against Kurt at a fast animal-like pace. Kurt gripped his back tightly, moaning loudly, letting Blaine dry hump him.

Brittany got off the couch and knelt by where their faces were gently brushing back Blaine's hair and then pulling it lightly then more roughly to the point where Blaine slowed down and had to pull away, obviously confused. Blaine was breathing heavily, watching Brittany and then looked back at Kurt who looked at Brittany incredulously.

"Can I just please join in?" Brittany asked leaning in and kissing Kurt on the cheek and then kissing Blaine on the side of his mouth.

Blaine wanted to react, and kiss her back… the girl wanted him badly and he was so drunk that kissing a girl sounded like fun and meaningless, but he knew in doing so, Kurt might kill him. So all Blaine did was stare.

"Brit, we're kind of crunched for space. I don't understand where your obsession is coming from," Kurt said sitting up under Blaine, looking at her curiously. His hard on rubbed up against Blaine's erection causing Blaine to hitch a breath. Kurt suddenly felt sober at the reality that some weird orgy might occur and that made him feel uncomfortable.

"You're just both so pretty," she sat on the ground crossed legged and stared at them, "and then you just laid in front of me, making out and all up on each other, it made me want you all the more, especially you Blaine," she stared blankly at Blaine, blinking innocently.

"I-I may be drunk, Brittany, but no," Kurt said, pushing at Blaine , who rolled off Kurt, but remained on the couch. Kurt got up, staring down at Blaine who lounged on the couch with his hard on obvious through his pants.

"Can't we just give in?" Blaine asked, "She's really pretty, for a girl, and if I brought her home, maybe my parents would shut up,"

"Blaine, we'll discuss this later," Kurt said standing up.

Blaine shrugged and waved bye to Brittany as Kurt pulled Blaine up and then along by the hand, "Ow, chill out, Kurt. I don't like want her, I mean," he sighed when Kurt brought him upstairs and sat him down on the living room couch. He wanted to tell Kurt that he just wanted to be the one in control with sex and with a girl, he thought that might be easier than with Kurt, who clearly is very strong and a little more dominant than him. That and he just thought having a girl who's a friend over might make him look straight to his parents.

"I'm gonna call my dad to pick us up," Kurt said pulling out his cell phone. Blaine just watched him like a scolded child.

"Kurt, you know I want you," Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder looking up at him with an innocent smile, "Don't be mad at me, please?"

"Blaine, I'm not. I just think it'll be nicer if we stayed the night at my house…"

"Here, there's no supervision or suspicion, we can just hold each other all night," Blaine grinned at the thought, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Plus, we're so drunk," Blaine burped quietly and then laughed, "Your dad will not likey," Blaine playfully poked Kurt's chest and started tickling him.

"Stop," Kurt giggled, pushing his hands away from him, but clearly enjoying it.

"I can sleep over tomorrow night and the next and the next," Blaine laughed as he pulled away from Kurt and got up and started going downstairs.

"Hey, I didn't agree yet," Kurt said quietly as Blaine kept walking downstairs.

"I'm getting more to drink be back up in a minute, you want another one?" Blaine asked.

"I'm okay," Kurt said and sighed, leaning back against the couch. He guessed Blaine was right, they could get away with a lot more at Rachel's house when Rachel's parents weren't around, and if he sobered up, he could bring Blaine home later in the night.

Blaine headed downstairs and screamed, "BEST PARTY EVER, WOO!" Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes at that, Blaine was a character when drunk, a very cute one at that.

Everyone cheered as he grabbed another drink and downed it quickly before pouring himself another one.

Rachel was hanging on Finn who looked annoyed; Finn was the only one who was seemingly sober.

Brittany skipped over to him, "Did you go to space with the unicorns?" she asked, "That's what I thought when you left so fast. I said how could someone leave so fast without me even noticing. I mean it had to be a rocket ship."

"to Mars," Blaine agreed and laughed hysterically, almost falling over himself as he laughed. He fell into the back of the couch.

"Really? Wow. What was it like?" Brittany asked and fell over the couch just copying Blaine's movements.

Blaine looked at Brittany curiously and stroked back a piece of blonde hair, "I wanna take you home to my parents so bad, they would love you," he said drunkenly with a huge grin.

"Okay," Brittany said. Blaine stood, swaying a little as he downed the rest of his drink and smiled at Brittany, who stood and faced Blaine.

Blaine grabbed her by the ass and pulled her closer, "Don't tell Kurt any of this," he mumbled before pulling away and stumbling up the stairs, but not before grabbing another drink, a bottle of beer.

Blaine stomped his way up the stairs, stumbling on the last step, falling forward, reappearing to Kurt, half on the floor. He grinned as he stood and staggered towards Kurt, who looked shocked.

"Blaine, what the fuck, did you have like five drinks while you were down there?" Kurt stood immediately and grabbed Blaine and helped him to the couch.

"I gots youuu a drink," Blaine slurred out and offered Kurt the beer. Blaine struggled to open it and as soon as he did, he brought it up to Kurt's lips.

"it's makes you feel better," Blaine mumbled tilting it, spilling it on Kurt, who was pushing his hand away.

Kurt grabbed the bottle and put it on the coffee table.

"No Blaine! No more drinking" he said firmly, "we're going to sleep right now, and no arguing," Kurt said sternly and seriously. He grabbed a hold of Blaine and pushed him down against the couch so that he was laying. Kurt slipped off Blaine's shoes and put them on the floor. He kicked his own boots off.

He stared at Blaine who looked up at him with a dopey happy smile on his face, ready to be tucked in.

"I lovee you, Kurty, you are so beautiful, like a sunrise, or a unicorn, or a princess," Blaine mumbled and smiled and sighed softly thinking about Kurt and those things.

"Why thank you," Kurt just said, looking at how tight his jeans were on Blaine, wondering if he should take them off or not. They looked really uncomfortable and straining.

"Blaine, honey, are you comfortable?" Kurt asked as Blaine wiggled and made a face at Kurt, groaning, and started moving his hips and pulling at the tight white jeans.

"I love being in your pants, but they hurt," Blaine cried out, tugging at them, trying to pull them off.

"Alright, be patient," Kurt unclipped Blaine's suspenders and then Blaine's pants and gently tugged them off for Blaine. As Kurt was doing that Blaine sighed contently, "Thanks, now I go to sleep," Blaine mumbled, turning away from Kurt and curling up and closing his eyes. Kurt sighed watching him and folded the jeans, putting them on the coffee table alongside his suspenders.

Kurt took his pants off quickly and folded them next to Blaine's. He grabbed the blanket that was laying over the couch and laid next to Blaine, spooning him. He fixed the blanket so it was over both of them, and then he wrapped his arm around Blaine.

Blaine turned to face him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're pants are off too," Blaine entwined their legs and moved his legs around against Kurt's legs.

"Yes," Kurt breathed out, looking over at Blaine. His curly hair was all over the place and his green eyes were tired, but he was smiling, so he was happy.

Blaine suddenly pinned the sober Kurt and looked down at him, "I still wanna give you a blow job," was all he said in a whisper against Kurt's lips.

"Babe," Kurt breathed, he felt his crotch stirring and his stomach building up with excitement, "you're so drunk, just sleep it off."

Blaine started kissing Kurt's neck, "we're alone," he mumbled, "I can do it if I want to, just please, I never did it before, and I wanna suck on you, now,"

Kurt breathed out, "Okay," was all he said as Blaine started to lift Kurt's shirt up and over his head. Blaine stopped to look at him and grinned before leaning down to kiss his neck again.

"You're gonna regret this in the morning," Kurt said. He felt guilty that he was turned on so much by his drunken boyfriend.

"No, I never regret anything with you," Blaine said as he pushed down Kurt's boxer briefs and looked at him.

He gasped, "beautiful," he put his mouth on Kurt, who bucked his hips feeling the warmth surrounding his cock, nothing like he ever experienced before.

Blaine licked Kurt's shaft and sucked on it while he fingered Kurt's balls gently.

"OH, Ohh," Kurt cried, breathing heavily. "Oh God," Kurt said. He put his hand on Blaine's curly hair and gently tugged on his hair.

As Blaine sped up his movement against him, Kurt screamed out, "I'm gonna come, Blaine," he cried out and Blaine pulled away a little, but not enough as Kurt thrusted into Blaine's mouth. Blaine coughed a little before swallowing and licking the rest up.

"I do good?" Blaine asked with a grin as he pulled away and puts Kurt's boxers back up. He settled against Kurt again. His hard on rubbing up against Kurt's thighs.

"Yeah, very," Kurt sighed as he fingered Blaine in between them and started caressing him slowly.

"Mmm, oh," Blaine moaned and cried out quietly as Kurt got him off.


	4. The Morning After and Trouble

**Hey guys. To be completely honest with you, I'm not sure if I even like this story anymore, and I'm not even sure if you guys like it—it's still in my head, but when I write, it's not fueled by passion anymore, but rather ignited by a need to write my ideas out and complete this story. I'll try my best to finish it, I really want to and I'm sure I will, (I have one or two more rough chapters written), but I feel like the first one is so much better than what this sequel became, probably because this one is missing uniqueness, but rather it's just a boring continuation of the first one...  
><strong>

**Part 4: The Morning After and Trouble with Karofsky  
><strong>

The next morning, Blaine woke up with a groan, looking around, "What happened?" He was curled up against Kurt who was stirring awake as Blaine's movements.

"You don't remember?" Kurt asked, feeling suddenly horrible, he let a drunken Blaine do those things to him.

"Last I remember I was going down on you," Blaine blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Kurt blushed back and nodded, "Yeah, that about sums up last night," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine sighed before laughing down, "my head hurts so fucking bad, will you get me coffee?"

"Blaine, let's just go back to my house, we'll stop for coffee on the way," Kurt said, gently slipping out of Blaine's arms. He pulled his clothes back on and he noticed Blaine watching him tiredly.

"Come on, up, Blaine, we should leave before everyone else wakes and sees us half naked on the couch, we need no rumors about us."

Blaine sighed, "at least find me Advil, please, Kurty," he mumbled with a pout as he pulled on Kurt's tight pants, looking down and noticing the dried cum stains on his underwear. He didn't remember having an orgasm, just giving Kurt one.

Kurt headed to the bathroom and searched the cabinet until he found Advil and got them both two. He swallowed his quickly and headed back to Blaine and handed them to him.

Blaine quickly swallowed them without water, and then looked over Kurt curiously, "Um, how did I 'get off' yesterday?" he asked slowly and quietly.

"Y-you don't remember?" Kurt asked nervously, hoping Blaine doesn't feel taken advantage of. "I, uh, gave you a hand job and then we fell asleep together on the couch…"

"Oh, okay. Good, I didn't wanna have my first blow job and not remember," Blaine smiled and laughed and then frowned as he grabbed his head that was throbbing.

"Come on, babe, let's get outta here, and get you some coffee," Kurt gently grabbed Blaine's arm before grabbing their stuff. He gently led Blaine outside, who covered his eyes with his hands.

"So bright, ow, fuck, Kurt, my brain hurts," Blaine mumbled, leaning against Kurt. Kurt dug through Blaine's bag that he was holding and found his sunglasses and gently slipped them on his face.

"Better?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded slowly as they headed to Kurt's car.

* * *

><p>They sat next to each other at the coffee shop, holding hands. Blaine still had his sunglasses on and his head was resting against Kurt's. He'd only lift his head if he was going to take a sip.<p>

One of Kurt's hands was in Blaine's the other was on his drink as he sipped occasionally.

"I'm never getting drunk again, I feel horrible" Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, sweetie," Kurt rubbed Blaine's thigh, not noticing as Karofsky approached.

"Hey ladies," he looked down at them and grinned.

"Having fun sucking dick?" he asked quietly so no one else would over hear.

"Actually yes," Blaine said opening his eyes and sitting up. He pulled off his sunglasses and glared at Karofsky.

"Can you just leave us alone, Dave?" Kurt asked politely.

"No way," Karofsky leaned in close to both of them and stared at Kurt and then Blaine. He leaned in closer to Blaine as if he was about to make a move, but pulled away and laughed.

"If we weren't in public right now, I'd-" Karofsky started

"Lip rape us? Go away," Kurt said, shoving Karofsky off of his boyfriend who was started to breathe heavily and get nervous.

Karofsky grinned and sat next to Blaine and touched his thighs under the tables.

"STOP!" Blaine screamed, shoving his hand off. Blaine stood up so quickly and ran out the door.

"You can pick on me all you fuckin want, but don't you dare abuse Blaine," Kurt said protectively, pushing his finger against Karofsky's chest before running after Blaine.

Blaine was standing in front of the building, bent over, his head between his knees, as if trying to catch his breath after a long run.

"Hey, it's me," Kurt said quietly rubbing Blaine's back, "come on, stand up straight," He requested as Blaine slowly did so.

"That guy is a freaking predator," Blaine breathed out.

"I know," Kurt said softly, watching Blaine.

"You need a xanex?" Kurt asked, knowing he might have to go inside to get them, where Karofsky still sat, watching them.

Blaine just nodded, "Please," he begged softly. Blaine fingered his jeans, but he knew the pills weren't where they usually were because these jeans were far too tight to fit anything in the pockets.

"Head to the car, I'm going to get our stuff so we can leave," Kurt said as Blaine started walking to Kurt's car. He leaned against the passenger side, watching his boyfriend walk back inside and face Karofsky.

"Here for more, lady lips?" Karofsky asked with a laugh, but Kurt wasn't sure if there was a flash of guilt in his eyes. Kurt couldn't tell; he didn't even want to know.

"I'm here to get our stuff," Kurt slung both their bags over his shoulder and grabbed Blaine's sunglasses and put them on the top of his head before grabbing their two coffees.

"You better check yourself because you're torturing people just like yourself," Kurt scolded.

Karofsky huffed, "No you better watch yourself, Hummel," Karofsky stood and towered over Kurt, "You fucking tell anyone, and I will kill both of you," he said so quietly that no one but Kurt could hear. Kurt paled and quickly left the shop.

Blaine was pacing by now. "W-what happened? Are you okay? You got my pills?" Blaine asked, grabbing his bag nervously and in the process knocking Kurt's bag down with it and spilling some coffee on the ground.

"Sorry, my hands are shaking," Blaine breathed out, detangling his bag from Kurt's. He knelt on the ground and dug through the bag until he pulled out his pills. He swallowed them quickly before standing up.

"It-it's okay," Kurt just said fishing his keys out of his own bag, unlocking the door. "W-we need to go now," was all Kurt said as he got in the car.

Blaine got in beside him.

"What happened? You're all kinds of pale, your skin is so pallid, babe," Blaine observed, feeling a little better due to the pills.

"He, uh, threatened to kill us," Kurt gulped out.

"What?" Blaine gasped, "Oh my god. Why am I, why are we such targets?" Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Because we're different and people are afraid of us," Kurt just said as he started his car and started to drive off.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Blaine and Kurt were huddled together at Kurt's locker, whispering to one another.<p>

"Blaine, Karofsky won't stop staring at us," Kurt whispered, holding on to Blaine's arms that were crossed against his chest. Karofsky was at the other end of the hall, just watching their every move, every once in a while showing them a fist along with an angry face to scare them into not telling a thing about Karofsky's sexuality.

"Kurt, we need to tell someone," Blaine whispered, "Maybe we should both go to Dalton together," he whispered, "we won't have to deal with this," Blaine started breathing heavily, "This is making my anxiety a lot worse—I don't know if he's going to attack ever, I mean the way he stares at us," Blaine kept rambling nervously.

"I know, it's just making everything worse, even if you are social again," Kurt sighed. "We'll wait it out for a few weeks, if it gets any worse, we'll do something," Kurt decided for them as the bell rang for first period. Kurt separated from Blaine as they walked to their individual classes.

Blaine watched Kurt away, reaching out to him when he was too far out of reach. He sighed softly before running to catch up with Kurt, grabbing him.

"Walk me to class," Blaine said quietly, taking a hold of his arm and looking at him with big eyes.

"Babe, our classes are on opposite ends of the school," Kurt objected.

"The lady doth protests too much, me thinks," Blaine whispered to him with a fire in his eyes as if he was trying to convince Kurt with his eyes to come with him and abandon all education to be with him as if in some Renaissance romance play.

Kurt shook his head and smiles at Blaine's intelligence and knowledge, quoting 15th century literature, "I'm your lady, huh? Well, okay, let's go," Kurt put a hand on Blaine's back and gently pushed him in the opposite direction of where he was going.

Blaine smiled widely and walked ahead of Blaine in the crowded hallway, "you're my man, but you can't just misquote Shakespeare."

"Plus, I was kind of afraid I'd run in to Karofsky," Blaine added quietly, still gripping Kurt's shirt lightly.

"Yeah, I know, it'll all be fine," Kurt said, trying to stay strong, knowing he too was afraid of Karofsky and what he was capable of.

Kurt led him to his classroom as the halls started to clear, "There, you're safe," Kurt said softly.

Blaine thanked Kurt with a brief peck on the lips before he let go of him and headed into the classroom with a wave.

Kurt sighed, waving back, before walking to his class, which he was already late to.

* * *

><p>After school, Blaine had to be home for dinner with his parents; they told him he had to come and without Kurt, or else he wouldn't get his weekly 100 dollar allowance, which always came in handy.<p>

Blaine sat at the dining room table, looking back and forth between them, but not saying a thing. Blaine moved the broccoli around on the plate.

"Can I be excused, now? Kurt's coming soon, and I'm done eating. We were going to get some dessert and coffee," Blaine said honestly and regretted it the moment he mentioned Kurt.

"No, we're having dessert here. I specially ordered a cake and coffee is already on,"

"Fine, then Kurt s eating here, and don't say one rude word to him. I love him," Blaine said seriously, glaring at both of them.

"Honey, it's just you've been through a lot. If you really think he's helping…" Fran trailed off.

"He's probably making it worse after what you said that man did to you. You seriously can't be ready for sexual relations. I don't want it in this house and that is an order," Don continued for Fran in a soft tone but ended up in an angry commanding tone.

"What I said? No, it's not some claim, it's the truth. Kurt makes me happy, and if I want to have sex with him then I will. I mean, I can't freakin' breathe without him near me. I feel like I'm in this anxious state when he's not by my side, like I wanna scream right now because he's not holding my hand right this second. But I'm not because I know he's right around the corner, in his car, coming to get me. And now, he has to be stuck in a room with you, two, who he doesn't really know and definitely doesn't trust, it's going to be awkward, but I will survive because Kurt will be there."

"I mean, he did get Blaine to talk again, I heard it," Fran whispered loudly to Don. Don just sighed, "Fine, we'll get to know him then. We'll try not to judge. We both regret shunning you and being mad at you for who you are. We will try support you in every way possible."

"I, we're very sorry. We love you, Blaine. Remember when you were a little boy, we used to go to the theatre together and we'd see a new Broadway show. All the theatre goers were astonished at how into the plays you were even at 5 or 6."

Blaine stares at them almost unbelievably at their apology as his phone starts going off. He keeps his eyes on his parents as he answers his phone.

"Kurt! You're here! Come inside," Blaine looks away as he explains to Kurt why, "They want to meet you again. Something really weird just happened," Blaine whispered as he got up from his chair and headed to the door. He could feel his parents' eyes on him like a hawk.

He opened the door for Kurt who was now walking towards him. He hung up and Kurt met him at the door and hugged him, "They like apologized to me. I didn't tell you this, but when I had that fight with them last week, I told them what happened to me. The dynamic in the house changed slightly, to the point where they leave me alone most of the time," Blaine said with a slight smile as he pulled away from the hug.

"That's good, hopefully it's the truth," Kurt said suspiciously as he entered the Anderson home. Today Kurt was wearing black jeans, combat boots and a green tshirt, a far cry from the "flamboyant" outfit he wore last time he met them.

"I don't know, Kurt, it's not like I have much choice in the matter… I live with them, and they pay for everything. Even if they still seem slightly unhappy or sickened about the thought of us," Blaine said quietly before they approached his parents. A small pout was placed on his lips at the thought of someone believing him to be disgusting when he really wasn't, he was just being himself and in love.

Kurt half smiled at them, "hello again," he said politely, but coldly.

"Have a seat, sweetheart," Fran said and pulled open a chair for Kurt, who sat down slowly and glanced at Blaine like get me out of here.

Blaine sat beside Kurt and took his hand and purposely put their hands on top of the table to be an asshole and rub it in his parent's face.

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt and whispered, "Babe, I don't trust them, but I have to deal with them, I'm sorry," he gently kissed Kurt's cheek and Kurt blushed because he knew Blaine's parents were more than likely disgusted by them.

Kurt just nodded and they ate in silence and Blaine's parents didn't speak another word to them. Kurt picked at his cake and Blaine ate all of it, every once in a while smiling wide at Kurt as he stuffed his face. That made Kurt smile at how cute he was while stuffing his face.

"Eat, Kurt, eat," Blaine took the last bite of his own cake and put it up to Kurt's lips. Kurt laughed and accepted the savory sweets.

Don got up from the table as Kurt joined in on the feeding, putting some cake in Blaine's mouth but a huge chunk. Kurt laughed as Blaine tried to chew and swallow it, but it squished its way out of Blaine's mouth as Blaine started giggling, too. Blaine tried to lick his lips to get it off, but it was all over his chin. He leaned forward as some of the cake fell from his mouth and onto his plate.

Kurt was holding his stomach just from watching Blaine. Fran smiled slightly and Don glanced from the doorway and shook his head, thinking this was awkward and it made him a little uncomfortable, he felt like he needed a lot more time to get used to it.

Kurt grabbed a napkin and wiped up Blaine's face, but it still had some icing on his lips, chin and cheeks.

Blaine just smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him, but Kurt screamed and put his face as far away as he possibly could as if not to get dirty.

"I promise I taste good," Blaine leaned in, grabbing Kurt by the waist so he can't escape and just kissed his cheek, missing Kurt's mouth because he turned his head. He squirmed in Blaine's arms as Blaine kissed all over Kurt's face, trying to nudge his face with his to move it until he finally captured Kurt's lips with his.

"Mmm, Blaine," Kurt said, tasting the butter cream icing. Blaine finally pulled away with a shit eating grin on his face. Kurt started blushing furiously; he forgot that Blaine's parents were watching. He looked around and both of them had left the room without them realizing.

"I, um, guess that means we're free to leave," Blaine grinned even wider and stood up. "At least this is one problem down, just ten million to go, right?" Blaine offered Kurt his hand to help him up. Kurt took it and stood, knowing Blaine was talking about Karofsky, Kurt's past sexual offender and now both of theirs bully, and also dealing with Blaine's past too, one that wasn't present physically, but definitely there in spirit. To top it off, Kurt was sure that Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were still against them.

* * *

><p>Kurt slept over Blaine's house, something they normally never did, but it wasn't as bad as both of them thought. No one intruded once on them. No Finn asking about the homework for math, or Burt making sure there were clothes still on, and no Carole to offer them freshly baked cookies, though they kind of liked that one…<p>

Kurt woke up to Blaine's alarm and stretched in Blaine's arms. Blaine was still holding him, but was slowly waking at the sound and the feeling of Kurt's movements.

"I don't wanna go to school, stupid meanie is there," Blaine muttered tiredly as he closed his eyes tightly and shut off the continuous beep of the alarm.

"We can't run away, he hasn't spoken to us since the death threat," Kurt added as if that was a positive thing. Nothing could be good with a death threat involved.

"Babe, he's gonna give us heart attacks. He like wants us, I think he wants me," Blaine added quietly and fearfully, "He was massaging my thighs last time," Blaine shuttered.

"I know, and I yelled at him for that. He does it again," Kurt muttered angrily, biting the side of his mouth as he spoke and squeezed his fists, "And I will freaking knock his teeth out."

"Or we could just leave, only if it gets bad, it might have to happen, babe, we are no match for him, he probably has guns and knives and who knows!" Blaine said drastically, but Kurt supposed it was probable.

"Only if it gets bad, let's hope not though," Kurt got out of bed, pulling out clothes from Blaine's closet, pulling them on his body as if they were his own. He pulled on blue jeans, a black shirt, and a maroon sweater.

"You look like me," Blaine smiled tiredly but happily, seeing him in his clothes, "Keep them, babe, so you could think of me if you're sad and lonely," Blaine said quietly, knowing he returned the original shirt he took. Kurt even exclaimed, "Oh my God, I've been looking for this!" the other day when he found it bunched up in his closet. He still had the new one in his drawer, hidden from sight. He wanted Kurt to have something of his, not just wear it for a day and return it.

"I know, and yeah, maybe I will, this is cute, and it smells like you," Kurt brought it up his nose and sniffed and just smiled at Blaine who got out of bed and started dressing in a similar looking outfit but with a navy sweater instead of a maroon one, and a white t-shirt instead of a black one.

"We really look like boyfriends now," Blaine said cheekily and grinned. Blaine slipped on some thick plastic tiger eye rimmed glasses and got a similar pair for Kurt that were black, and slipped them on his face.


	5. Weekend Alone

**Please review, it'll make me wanna write more! :D **

**Part 5: Weekend Alone**

The week finally arrived when Blaine's parents went to Italy, and Kurt and Blaine would be lying if either of them weren't nervous. They sat on either side of Blaine's king sized bed, looking forward at the wall and then every once and a while glancing at each other.

"I wished we didn't plan this," Blaine said quietly, "Can we just hang out, and let it occur whenever this week…" Blaine trailed off nervously, glancing at Kurt, who eventually looked back at him.

"Ok, I really don't want this to be awkward either," Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"I know," Blaine leaned against Kurt, sinking into his arms like a falling ship, closing into the depths of Kurt's oceanic body. Blaine couldn't breathe; he was holding his breath, only to let it out when Kurt finally released him.

"I'm drowning in you, Kurt. I need you so much," Blaine confessed, taking both of Kurt's hands, squeezing them with a desperate look in his eyes, "When I'm not with you, you're on my mind. W-when I feel sad, I want your arms around me, when I'm happy, it, it's really only when I'm with you. I-I'm scared, Kurt, but I need this… Just take me, please," Blaine covered his hands with his eyes and laid back on the bed. He moved his legs so he was laying long ways on his king sized bed. He was fully dressed, wearing dark blue jeans, socks, and a white t-shirt. Kurt gently touched Blaine's body, toying with the idea of starting their love making session with his request. His hand snaked under Blaine's shirt as he caressed him slowly, feeling his hard abs.

"I'm ready, I swear, just, please make it fast," Blaine's face was scrunched up. Kurt stopped breathing in horror and immediately removed his hands.

"Blaine, no, it's not like that. We are doing this together," Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms and then grabbed him by the shirt and sat him up. Blaine's eyes were wide at Kurt's sudden forcefulness with his body.

"We are in love, okay?" Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine, wishing silently in his mind for Blaine's worries to vanish.

"I know," Blaine whispered. "I just, I just remember being touched there and how it felt. I didn't want it to happen. I'm just fucking scared and I want it over with. I wanna get over what happened to me, Kurt. Please, just fuck me," Blaine cried out desperately, removing his forehead from against Kurt's. He couldn't keep looking at his lover. Blaine closed his eyes so tightly that tears squeezed their way out and trickled down his cheeks and onto the fabric of his comforter.

"No, Blaine! Stop this, stop!" Kurt yelled may be a little insensitively, but he didn't know how to get across to him.

Kurt said in a softer tone, gently wiping his tears away. At the touch Blaine opened his eyes and Kurt continued, "I love you and I want this to be mutual. I am going to make love to you and it won't be forced. You are going to enjoy it and I will enjoy it because we both want it," Kurt said as Blaine laid back on the bed, and just nodded slowly, but looking sad.

Kurt started caressing Blaine's stomach again and slowly trailed down and undid the button on his jeans. He went to kneel on the bed.

Blaine watched him with scared eyes as Kurt straddled him and gently pushed down Blaine's jeans.

"Blaine, we've done stuff like this before," Kurt whispered. "We've looked it up, we've planned. We know we're gonna do this face to face. We know it's gonna be different," Kurt got in Blaine's face to prove a point. They breathed in the same air and each other's breaths.

"And it won't be anything like what that evil miscreant did to you, so please let me love you," Kurt said gently kissing Blaine's lips slowly.

"Kurt," Blaine said when Kurt pulled away from the kiss, "Can, I, uh, be in charge?" Blaine said shyly but smiled wide, thinking about it.

"But we planned… I would be on top," Kurt said slowly, unsure, sitting back on Blaine's bare thighs, thinking about how this is ruining his plan. He wanted to take care of Blaine.

Kurt continued, "Blaine, I just want to show you what love really is like,"

"I know what it is like, you showed me. Please, can I just be the one making the love. I will kiss you all over your body and hug you and just kiss that spot by your ear that makes you go wild. I'll have you bucking against me," Blaine whispered getting more sexual and more interested in this experience by the second as he sat up more and more with every word until he was right up against Kurt's nose and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and caressed his back and held him as close as he could get.

Kurt whimpered, unable to disagree with this as Blaine flipped them, so Kurt was down lying with his knees spread and bent with Blaine laying between them. Blaine had always been excited to initiate sex, maybe Blaine was right in being the top… and it's not like they can't reverse the situation later…

"Ok, Blaine, we'll do it your way," Kurt complied, enjoying this, knowing this would be one of the ways Blaine could move on.

"I won't hurt you. Tell me if anything hurts or anything, I promise to be gentle, I know what it's like, well kind of, and," Blaine started talking, but Kurt interrupted.

"Just shut up, Blaine," Kurt said grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him down to him, kissing him hungrily.

Blaine smiled wide, "I am so happy," Blaine mumbled into the kiss and Kurt couldn't resist his happiness, ever.

Blaine unzipped Kurt's pants and slid them off to the ankle, where Kurt kicked them off and onto the floor. Blaine grinned down at Kurt as he knelt and started unzipping his pants too. Kurt breathed out, bracing himself for what was to come next. He awkwardly moved to lay next to Kurt on the bed and he too pushed his jeans off and onto the floor.

Blaine suddenly was back on top of him with a grin on his face. He pulled his shirt off his head before leaning down to kiss Kurt.

"Mmm, you're so beautiful," Blaine complimented into the kiss as he stroked Kurt's face with one hand and with the other started caressing Kurt through his boxer briefs.

Kurt did the same to Blaine. They both breathed heavily getting themselves to full hardness.

Kurt reached for the lube and condoms on the table and offered it to Blaine with big eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready Blaine," Kurt said as he pushed down his underwear and threw it on the floor. Though he felt completely unprepared for this because it was happening so sudden and what they talked about was reversed. Blaine took the lube and condoms from Kurt before imitated his actions, taking the rest of his clothes off and then pulled Kurt's shirt up.

Blaine squirted lube into his hand and slide a finger inside Kurt slowly and gently, feeling around, looking at him unsurely, asking with his eyes if this is okay. Kurt just nodded as he hitched a breath and let it out slowly as Blaine added another finger and another one until Kurt was wincing and holding tightly onto Blaine's back, digging his fingers into his skin.

"I-I'm sorry, oh my god, I'm hurting you," Blaine removed his fingers suddenly and looked at Kurt sadly, "We can't do this, no, this is how I got fucked up and you will be, too," Blaine started breathing heavily and hyperventilating, thinking about the night.

"Blaine, shh," Kurt said slowly, "It's okay, the pain is bearable, it's because I've never done this before, it's okay, it's okay," Kurt sat up a little and kissed Blaine's lips over and over, reassuringly.

"No, Kurt," Blaine started crying, "we can't, I hate that I'm hurting you," Blaine said into their kisses that now tasted like salt water.

Kurt slide in his tongue into Blaine's mouth to shut him up, and grabbed Blaine's right hand that was still lubed up and guided it inside him slowly and at a pace that that Kurt can handle.

Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue, ignoring the pain as Kurt forced another one of Blaine's fingers inside of him with a small moan until Blaine's fingers hit something that made Kurt buck up against him.

"Right there, Blaine," Kurt squealed under him suddenly feeling some kind of pleasure. Blaine pulled away from the kiss when Kurt spoke out and looked at him curiously as Kurt removed his hands and Blaine started rubbing against Kurt's prostate.

"It feels good, oh god, Blaine, I'm ready for you," Kurt opened his eyes and stared at Blaine seriously. Blaine gulped and nodded slowly. Kurt could see his nerves in his eyes as Blaine grabbed a condom and slid it on himself, lubing himself up very well.

Blaine pushed his tip inside him slowly and then pulled out, and then put it back in even more, trying to ease himself inside his boyfriend.

He smiled down at Kurt, can't believe they're one with one another, "Oh god, Kurt," Blaine cried out, holding himself in that position and hugging against Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt panted, hugging his boyfriend back, enjoying this suddenly as the pain vanished as Blaine moved in and out slowly, hitting his prostate every time.

"Mmm, baby," Kurt moaned wrapping his legs around Blaine as Blaine sped up the pace, but kissed down his neck.

"I love you so much, Kurt. You are so amazing and god, beautiful, and I love this," Blaine muttered as he slowed the thrusts to say all these things to his boyfriend. Blaine felt between him and caressed his boyfriend until he was squirming underneath him.

"I love you, too," Kurt breathed out as he started moving against Blaine with caused Blaine to smile happily and move with his boyfriend faster and faster until he came, collapsing on Kurt, who came a few seconds after him.

Afterwards they curled up in one another and fell asleep.

…

The next day, Blaine and Kurt walked into school together. All Kurt could feel was what seemed like an empty space where Blaine's part was last night. It was awkward because it ached dully and was sore, and even though last night it felt good after awhile and Blaine was very gentle and sweet about it, Kurt loved it, but he knew he needed to get used to this if Blaine refused to bottom.

Blaine grinned happily. He could still feel Kurt's walls around him and he loved it. He didn't hurt at all. They only did it once, but Blaine now made a new memory, but he wasn't sure if it replaced the old one… he still had a bad experience that burned in his memory. He now knew he could be the one in control, but Kurt was right in that, Kurt could show him that being the bottom didn't have to be so detrimental.

Blaine leaned against Kurt, even needier than usual, "You're okay from last night, right?" Blaine asked, holding his boyfriend tight as they walked the halls.

"Yeah, it hurts still, but you knew that," Kurt said softly to his boyfriend as Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and cheeks lovingly.

"I know, but it was amazing, so amazing," Blaine said, and even though they were in the hallway before class, Blaine shoved him against the locker rather roughly and kissed his lips until Kurt was moaning against him.

"I'm getting hard thinking about it. You were so excited under me," Blaine muttered in Kurt's ear, pushing his hard on against Kurt's thigh, who moaned.

"Blaine, not here," Kurt moaned back, thinking about how good it was, but pushed against Blaine, who looked at him with puppy dog eyes as he moved away from Kurt.

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, "Are you mad at me cuz of last night? I knew I musta hurt you," Blaine looked stressed out, worry etched on his face, "And I did, shit. I shoulda just bottomed, but I'm scared," Blaine started crying.

"You're scared no matter what Blaine!" Kurt yelled but continued in a softer tone, "It wouldn't have mattered…but I'm fine and I don't regret a thing last night, so stop getting upset, please."

Blaine looked at him with sad eyes before he started walking away to sit by his own locker upstairs.

Before Kurt pulled him by the arm and hugged him, "I'm serious, don't be sad, I love you. Smile, please," Kurt squeezed Blaine's damp cheeks playfully until he smiled

…

Blaine came home from school with a smile on his face. Even though it was drizzling and the sky was dark, he just had a pretty amazing weekend with Kurt , despite some drama, he lost his virginity and he wasn't about to let his parents, who just returned from their trip early this morning, or the upcoming storm ruin that. He almost felt free for the first time as if he conquered all his fears, except for the fact that he'd barely let Kurt touch him anywhere that man did.

His parents were waiting for him, watching something on the TV. Both looked very unhappy and angry. His mom looked disappointed and sick to her stomach.

"W-what's wrong?" Blaine asked slowly looking at them curiously as he set his bag down on the couch and then he saw it. It was him and Kurt rolling around on his bed, slowly stripping their clothes off; it was from the night he and Kurt lost their virginity. He could see his crying and Kurt's obvious expressions of pain that turned to ecstasy for both of them.

"Where did you get this from?" Blaine yelled, turning red, flushing from watching himself and Kurt in that position and the fact that it was no longer private. Blaine ran to the blue ray player to turn it off, but his father put his arm out to stop him.

"We told you no sex in our house. This is proof of you not following the rules. I took your car keys and put most of your stuff in storage. There's a bag packed on your bed with some clothes. I'm cutting off your credit card starting today."

"What? No, I thought you accepted me," Blaine started crying, knowing he needed his parents' money and the place to stay.

"You broke the rules, take your stuff and get out."

"Mom? Please, convince him. Let me stay, let me take my car,"

"You have what's in your checking and your savings, and I'll keep your cell phone on."

"C-can't you see in that video, it was about me finding my confidence again? I-I think you just broke it again," Blaine looked down at his feet as he started climbing up the stairs and took the small bag his parents packed. He looked around his room and grabbed Kurt's t-shirt. He took his hoodie off, threw the shirt over his head and breathed in his scent, sighing in relief, before he put his sweatshirt jacket back on and threw the hood up over his head to protect his hair from the rain. He grabbed all his meds, an extra pair of shoes, a picture frame of him and Kurt that he stored in his drawer, and some of his hair gel and threw that in the bag too before he trodded down the stairs, ripped the DVD out of the player and stashed it in his bag and left without a word.

What hell he had walked into now that he spoke, was having a voice and an opinion even worth it? He was living in solitude before, now his life was all drama.

Blaine rang the doorbell frantically as he stood in the rain in sodden jeans and a hoodie. His gelled hair was now wet and curly and falling in his face. He rubbed his arms and hugged himself, feeling the cold rush up upon him, it was practically snowing out, it was late January and he forgot his jacket.

Suddenly the door opened and Kurt was standing there in jeans and an off the shoulder sweater. His eyes widened in horror to see his boyfriend so cold and wet.

"Oh my God, Babe-" Kurt started to speak as Blaine started explaining. Kurt wasn't sure if he was just upset or crying too with all the water that was on him.

"Kurt, they lied, I got home, and all my stuff was taken from my room and the keys to my car were gone, I ran here… T-They know what we did, they fucking set up video cameras all over the house and in my room to watch me. They were disgusted in what we did…" Blaine was soaked from head to toe in ran water as the rain water still poured down on him.

"Cameras? What the heck?" Kurt felt flushed as he grabbed Blaine by the arm and pulled him inside.

"You should have called me, oh, baby," Kurt pulled him into a hug as Blaine started crying against him. Kurt knew for sure this time, he was definitely crying, he could feel the warm tears against his neck and could feel him shaking against him, and heard his small whimpers, as the rest of his body started to get damp from Blaine's wet clothes and moist skin.

"You w-ere right. They just want me to have a girlfriend. I don't know, I want their approval," Blaine said into Kurt's neck, nuzzling his face in his shoulder. Kurt pulled Blaine away from him and looked at him, his hands still on Blaine's shoulders, trying to grasp what he was implying.

"Are you serious? Blaine, they kicked you out for being who you are and now you wanna change yourself because of the consequences. No, you're staying here. We'll dry you off and get you warmed up before you catch a cold," Kurt took one arm off Blaine's shoulder and led him upstairs; Blaine's rubber soles squeaking all the way.

Blaine didn't say a word just headed to the bathroom and started himself a shower.

…

As soon as Blaine came out of the shower with just a towel on, Kurt stared disapprovingly at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're parents are mean! And I'm not sure if my dad will want you to stay forever. I'm sure he'll allow a week or two. You can't just find a girlfriend though…that's asinine."

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault, they're mad at me. I'll think of something to live there again. I thought you might like that you get to spend more time with me…" Blaine trailed off and pouted before digging through his bag for some clothes to sleep in. Blaine's wet curls were bouncing all over the place, and a few even fell in his face.

Kurt sighed, "No I'm sorry." Kurt couldn't be mad at him when he was looking so sad and gorgeous. Plus, Blaine never even said he'd get a girlfriend to get to live in luxury again.

…

The next day at school, Blaine sat at his locker, staring off into nothingness. Kurt had to talk with the guidance counselor for some reason or another. Blaine just hoped Karofsky didn't mess with him in those few minutes before class when Kurt wasn't around. Instead, Brittany came tumbling towards him and sat down, wearing a red beanie and a jeans and a black and white stripped t-shirt with a black tie.

"Hey you, why you look so sad? You look like a kicked puppy," Brittany asked seriously with a frown on her face.

"Just I kind of got kicked out because of me and Kurt," Blaine sighed and leaned his head back against the lockers, staring at Brittany.

"Oh, you poor thing," Brittany sighed and looked at him sadly, "What can I do to make it better? I can brush your hair, I love it when Santana brushes my hair before bed," she said softly and reaches to touch Blaine's hair and run her fingers through it, but stops when she realizes it's gel filled.

"Thanks, but nothing really. I guess I'm just gonna live with Kurt. I love him and stuff, but I just want my own space, especially since he gets mad at me like all the time for just being there. I wanna be home, I'm really good at avoiding my parents, and I can't even be given that anymore. And he got kind of mad at me yesterday, too, and even before we were living together. At first it was because he bottomed and like I got all upset over sex, and then because I just wanna be home when my parents are so mean to me. He doesn't understand," Blaine sighed, not believing that he just opened up to her, the only one besides Kurt, his parents, and his therapist. For the first time realized that Brittany is actually really sweet and maybe could be a friend, his only friend really because Kurt was his boyfriend.

"Oh no, that's horrible. Well, you can come over to my house any time you want, here," Brittany dug in her book bag for a pen and wrote on Blaine's hand her phone number.

"Call me, okay, if you need some space from Kurt. He's really capital G gay, while, you, you're not. I bet you could pass for straight, you know, or be straight, I don't know how that works," Brittany shrugged before patting Blaine's back and getting up.

Blaine watched after her until she was gone, and looked at her number on his hand and sighed softly, hoping Brittany was serious, at least about the coming over to escape part.


	6. It's Brittany, Bitch Part 1

I hope you all don't hate me for this chapter… And you'll probably hate me even more for the next one…

**Part 6: It's Brittany, Bitch Part 1 **

Over a week passed and Blaine was still crashing on Kurt's floor. Kurt was very particular about pretty much everything, and he didn't like it when Blaine misplaced his things or his clothes or when Blaine wanted to use Kurt's lotions or shampoos, and he absolutely hated when Blaine wanted to go somewhere he didn't. Blaine still hadn't managed to get his car back, but he was planning on it, but didn't want to drag Kurt into the situation when they were on thin ice.

It was Saturday and the boys had no responsibilities having finished all their homework the night before. Kurt was busy moisturizing his face while Blaine was still in bed. Blaine ended up sneaking into Kurt's bed for some late night snuggles, which Kurt could never resist, even when he was being colder than usual.

Blaine kicked off the blankets and rubbed his bare toned stomach lazily, watching Kurt, who was ever so beautiful. It looked like he had his coffee, too, because he was wide awake, while Blaine was half asleep.

"Kurt, I'm gonna try to get my car back today…I might be gone awhile," Blaine sat up slowly and stretched.

"Good, then I don't have to be your chauffer everywhere," Kurt said and then smiled at him to show he was joking.

Blaine wasn't so sure—Blaine tried not to ask for too much, just to go for coffee some days, and to the drug store when he had to buy his 15 dollar bottle of hair gel that left his hair hardened but not dandruff filled. Kurt huffed all the way during that ride, claiming he doesn't even need hair gel.

"I'm gonna ask Britt to come with…" Blaine concluded, knowing Kurt wouldn't been seen at his house after how badly his parents treated them.

"Ok, just yell at her if she tries to seduce you," Kurt started to laugh.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, "We're really just acquaintances, though I wanna be her friend, and she said she'd wanna help if she could. And I really need my car at least, and maybe even try to live with my parents if they'll have me…because what we did-" Blaine suddenly was up on his feet and he grabbed Kurt's hands from where he was sat the makeup table,

"-was beautiful and right; I'd want to do it again whenever. I know you're kind of mad at me for wanting to make things right with my family when you think they don't love me, but they do, they just have to get used to the idea of me loving and being with another man…I mean, they didn't really expect it, and just trying different things to see if I'd change. I mean, I had straight tendencies when I was little, I never played with dolls or wanted to be a princess, I even loved football and still do, —not every family can be like yours…" Blaine said and Kurt suddenly pulled his hand away from his.

"Just go, Blaine," Kurt had fire in his eyes, and it was not one of passion, but anger and annoyance.

Blaine sighed as he grabbed some clothes from the closet and slipped it on, not caring if it was his or Kurt's… he just wanted to get out of there fast.

As he left, his phone was to his ear, and he dialed Britt's number that he put into his phone after the black ink on his hand started washing away.

"Brittany, are you busy? I need help. Can you pick me up at Kurt's…we're gonna steal my car back…"

"Steal your own car? Ok, I'm in. I'll be there as soon as I can find Kurt's house… that may take me a few hours even though I live right around the block…" Brittany trailed off.

"Britt, honey, call me if you get lost. I'll be outside waiting for you," Blaine said before hanging up.

…

Blaine had been waiting outside for nearly two hours now. He would go inside to warm up every once in a while, texting her to make sure she was okay. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at Blaine, but brought him out a paper cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows on the top instead.

"Is she really coming?" Kurt put his arm around Blaine and pulled him closer, while looking at the street.

"Yeah, she got a little lost," Blaine shrugged and leaned into Kurt, "Don't be mad at me," he murmured softly with a pout, "I love you and I want you to not look at me with angry eyes…it's not my fault I just want a family, one of my own. Yours is great, Kurt, but not like mine was.

We did everything when I was little, we went to Broadway shows every week, and dined in five star restaurants, every Christmas I'd get piles and piles of presents, and every school break, we'd go somewhere new until I stopped talking. We went to England, Italy, France, Mexico, Canada, Australia to just name the places outside the U.S. we visited. I speak fluent French, Spanish, and Italian just because I was exposed at such a young age…

I had an amazing life, and I'm grateful for my past, and I just can't help, but to think there must be something missing, like a puzzle piece needs to click in their minds to make them realize they loved me all along just like when I was young and innocent because I am the same person," Blaine sighed softly, willing himself not to cry in sheer nostalgia.

"I know, I'm sorry if I was a little peeved. I just don't understand," Kurt said softly as Brittany rolled by, honking and blasting Ke$ha.

"Hey sexy Blaine, get in the car," Brittany said with a big grin. She was wearing neon yellow sunglasses with the lines through them, blocking her vision. Both Blaine and Kurt wondered how she drove safely with them on.

Kurt let Blaine go as Blaine walked away from him with a wave and smiled at Britt as he climbed in the car.

…

"Your house is huge and creepy, Blaine," Brittany said looking up at the castle like features and shuttered, "Oh my God, what if there's ghosts? Blaine, I am suddenly terrified," Brittany grabbed a hold of Blaine's jacket and pulled him closer.

"There aren't, why does everyone think that?" Blaine wanted to laugh, but didn't as they climbed up the stairs and he used his house key to open the door.

"Because it's true," Brittany just said dumbly, looking around. Blaine shrugged Brittany off him gently before walking upstairs.

"So tell me what happened, I mean how did they know you and Kurt did the nasty?" Brittany asked.

"My parents are sadistic and set up cameras in my bedroom… I bet they're all around the house and they'll know I'm here," Blaine just said with a shrug.

"Oh, wow, that's so mean! I once wanted to make a sex tape with Santana. I'd be willing if, like, you wanted to?" Brittany asked as she followed him.

"Maybe if I break up with Kurt, you can be my beard," Blaine laughed, joking as he got more clothes out of the drawers.

"He's kind of being not nice either," Brittany shrugged, "I'll be very nice to you, and like when you fuck me, it doesn't hurt, it's just pleasure, Blaine," she looked at him seriously. She had heard briefly from a side conversation that Kurt was in major pain during and the day after.

"Really?" Blaine asked, "I-I just had a lot of bad experiences with sex, traumatizing ones, and then for Kurt to be in so much pain and then all of sudden be so peevish with me. It's like all the happiness has drained away."

"I-I'm sorry, Blaine," Brittany grabbed him suddenly and just hugged him. Blaine hugged her back, putting his face in her shoulder, starting to really like her.

"It's okay, come on, I got more clothes, now let's find my car keys and get it from the garage," Blaine pulled away from the hug, caressing her shoulder gently.

Blaine started walking in the hallways that were aligned with old fashioned portraits; some were paintings in medieval style frames.

"Blaine, I'm scared," Brittany said suddenly, "I think they're staring at me,"

"They're my ancestors tracing all the way back to the 18th century," Blaine chuckled, thinking she's so cute, "They're not alive, I promise."

"Please, Blaine," Brittany grabbed his hand suddenly and Blaine held it as they walked through the hallways until they got to his parents' bedroom, which was double the size of his with a master bath.

Blaine opened the door to his parents' room, and started searching the drawers. Brittany let go to help him search. She searched under the bed her butt up in the air.

"Ooh, sex toy stash," Brittany pulled out a box that had whips, fuzzy pink handcuffs and dildos and vibrators and some dirty magazines.

"WHAT?" Blaine asked and looked and started laughing, "Oh my God." He pulled out his phone and took pictures of it, to use for blackmail if he had to.

"Put that back, I need to find keys."

"Can I have the handcuffs? They're so soft" Brittany asked slowly and almost hesitantly, and as she rubbed the pink feathery fabric up against her face, Blaine couldn't help but let her keep them.

"Yeah, sure whatever, just don't use em' on me." Blaine said as he found his keys under some of his parents' clothes, "I got em!"

"Yayy, so I can follow you back to Kurt's right, I am so lost right now, I don't even know where I am, what town do you live in again?" Brittany asked dumbly as she put the handcuffs in her pants pocket.

"Westerville, and of course, sweetie," Blaine said, brushing his hand against the small of her back, guiding her out of his parent's bedroom.

"Blaine, I am still so afraid," she closed her eyes tightly as she walked, accidently falling into Blaine so that he got pushed up against the wall.

Britt opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled, "Sorry," she gently caressed his chest as Blaine's arm came around her as an idea hit him.

"W-will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany stared at him and started nodding her head yes.

"Well, I mean, not now, like one day, if I break up with Kurt. You're so sweet, and really gorgeous, and funny, and kind, and compassionate. I know I'm with Kurt, but like I don't think I can handle him right now," Blaine said seriously.

"Yeah, of course, I'd be happy to be your girlfriend," Brittany said and smiled, "This means we finally get to make out yay!"

"Not quite yet, darling," Blaine said ever so dapperly as he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek and then blushed.

"And then we can have sex, Blaine, it won't be an affair of sadness like with Kurt, it's gonna be so much fun, and we'll make it romantic, too, if that's what you'd like."

"O-okay," Blaine said to his new beard, wondering if he'd really go that far, thinking that he kind of wanted Brittany since he met her, except he always pictured Kurt right beside them.

"But it has to be a secret until I talk with Kurt about it," Blaine put his finger up to Brittany's lips and she kissed it and then smiled wide.

Blaine smiled back, "You're quickly becoming my best friend," Blaine had his arm around Brittany as they headed down the stairs.

"I thought I was your girlfriend…" Brittany trailed off.

"You are my girlfriend," Blaine said, as he approached the ground level to see his parents sitting there, playing a game of cards. He could hear them so he emphasized the girlfriend part.

"Uh, hi, I'm just leaving," Blaine said awkwardly, pulling Brittany along, but Brittany pushed away, grabbing Blaine by his shirt to pull him back.

"Hi, Blaine's parents," she said not knowing Blaine's last name, "I'm Brittany, Blaine's girlfriend," Brittany walked over and shook both of their hands.

Blaine kept trying to grab her by the waist and guide her out the door.

"We're gonna go back to my place to have sex since we don't like being videotaped during it," Brittany said blankly, "Right, Blainey?"

Blaine blushed deep red and nodded.

"What happened to Kurt?" Fran asked, confused, not sure if she believed it.

"No, it's good he has a girlfriend, and for once is listening to the rules. Listen, if you want to move back the space is open, only if she is really your girlfriend…" Don said, nodding in approval.

"Fine, but if you think me and Brittany are listening to your rule about sex, think again, we will screw all over the place in my room, in your room, you name it, in this house, in the pool, the Jacuzzi, the shower," Blaine said angrily.

"Now, let's go babe, we gotta pick my stuff up at Kurt's!" Blaine exclaimed dramatically and grabbed Brit by her arm and pulled her out the door.

Brittany waved by with a smile, "Bye future mother-in-law and father-in-law, we promise to make a lot of grand babies, too, maybe one tonight. But like 10 total, that's my dream, anyway," Brittany said as she was dragged through the door.

Blaine started laughing hysterically, "Oh my God, Brittany, that was amazing, God," Blaine sobered up and pulled her into a tight hug and just squeezed her.

She hugged back and looked at him, "We don't have to fuck, I was just making that up," she said quietly.

"No, I know, thank you. But I wasn't lying when I said I think you're beautiful," Blaine said leaning in to kiss her slowly and chastely on her lips in thanks.

Brittany kissed back until Blaine pulled away within a few seconds.

Brittany smiled at him and touched her lips, "You're amazing, Blaine. I don't know why Kurt would ever be mad at you," she said as she started walking to her own car, but looked back at him, "You're still gonna let me follow you, like will you take me to my house? I'm gonna get lost, I know it," she said as if she was in intense pain and worry at the thought of driving around for hours like she did this morning.

"Of course. But remember, we're still just friends. Only around my parents are we girlfriend and boyfriend, I'm still with Kurt," Blaine said, hoping his new best friend would be able to get that this is just a game or a facade.

Brittany nodded as she got in her car and started it. She waited for Blaine, who got in his own car that was stored in a garage, and she followed him home.

…

As soon as Blaine got to Kurt's house after taking Brittany back to home, he announced the good news.

"I'm moving back home, I had a talk with them, and everything is okay. I just can't obviously do anything in my house, with you… But I'm gonna search my room for the camera and destroy it…"

"No, I don't want you to move back," Kurt sighed, grabbing Blaine and hugging him tight, "I'm getting used to you climbing in my bed at 2 am for hugs and kisses," Kurt said into Blaine's ear, holding him tight.

"I'll still stay over like every weekend. It's better that way because now we won't fight all the time," Blaine said as he started packing his clothes, stealing some of Kurt's along the way.

"I guess you're right."

Blaine packed his bag and left with a long good bye hug from Kurt. Kurt looked upset as Blaine walked out the door with his one bag over his shoulder. Blaine didn't look back, not sure about Kurt's hot and cold attitude—before he announced he was leaving, Kurt wanted to kick him out, and now that he was moving back with his parents, Kurt, all of a sudden, wants Blaine to stay. Blaine didn't get it.


	7. It's Brittany, Bitch Part 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome responses. To make things clear, just because Blaine is "with" Brittany doesn't make him straight—he's still very gay. Everything he does with Brittany is a part of him growing and getting over his past when Kurt can't be there for him. **

**Part 7: It's Brittany, Bitch Part 2**

Blaine purposely stopped calling Kurt to see if he'd call him. When no call came from Kurt, but one from Brittany, he asked her to car pool instead, and told her he'd pick her up, figuring he'd just talk to Kurt in school about everything that was going on between them.

When Blaine showed up to school with Brittany on his arm, Kurt frowned and his blood went straight to his ears. He walked right up to him, and screamed.

"You didn't call me all weekend and you have the nerve to show up with Britt? You always text me good night first and you never did."

Blaine stared at him blankly.

"Forget it, we're done Blaine. I obviously solved your problems so well that you're straight. Everyone at McKinley, I turned a gay guy straight! Congratulations me," he said sarcastically and whipped his blue silk scarf dramatically over his shoulder as he walked away.

Blaine looked down at his feet and pouted, "I knew we weren't 100percent but I didn't think it was over." Tears formed in Blaine's eyes and fell down his cheeks.

Brittany gently wiped them away, "Hey, don't cry. You still got me. This means that I am your girlfriend now."

"Yeah, I know, but Kurt's different…" Blaine trailed off, thinking he got want he wanted when he really didn't want it at all. He was sure Kurt wouldn't take him back now.

…

Kurt ran, crying through the hallways, straight to the front door, but he bumped into somebody, whose strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

He looked up and started crying harder and pushed against the guy, "Get off me, Karofsky, just let me go, leave me alone today," He sobbed, hitting against Karofsky, who looked at Kurt with wide eyes and just put him at a distance, still gripping his shoulders.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Kurt. I mean, I was, until I saw you were crying…" Karofsky trailed off, slowly letting go of Kurt. "Tell me who did this to you? I'll beat them up."

"What is your deal? Now you wanna be nice to the crying homo. Haha, very funny. Blaine just got himself a freaking girlfriend and we broke up!"

"You want me to scare him a little, make him realize he should be with you?"

"What is your agenda? I can't trust you."

"I'm sorry I was mean to you guys, I was just jealous and didn't wanna appear gay…it's not easy and you know it," Karofsky had tears brimming his eyes, but he stopped himself from crying.

"Fine, do whatever. He still wants to have a girlfriend so he can stay with his rich parents," Kurt huffed, running away, not thinking about the consequences of what Karofsky could possibly do to the damaged Blaine.

…

Blaine and Brittany became inseparable within the next month, even though in the back of Blaine's mind was always Kurt. Every time he tried to call him or reach out to him in the hall or talk to him in glee, he was ignored. So, he took Brittany in as his friend and every day he began to appreciate her more than the last.

Brittany and Blaine sat alone in his bedroom. The door was closed because his parents were in the other room, and they stared at each other for a long time before Brittany spoke.

"Help me understand you. I'm confused as to why Kurt wanted to be top…" Brittany looked at him with wide eyes.

"Britt, I, um, this is hard for me to say. Before I moved to Ohio, I lived in New York City, and I was dating my best friend. To, uh, make the long story short, this man started harassing us. He ended up raping and killing Trevor, and he, uh, sexually assaulted me. He, uh, fingered me, and almost penetrated me, and I'm just afraid of that, it makes me so anxious," Blaine took a deep breath, trying not to think about the past, and not get a panic attack in front of Brittany, so he just continued.

"So, I, uh, convinced Kurt it'd be better if I topped, and I guess he went with it because I was so eager, but now, I think he partly regrets it, even though he doesn't say so… I was just so fucking scared, and I hated that I hurt him. I know it wasn't rape because he wanted it, and I wanted it, but I put him in pain, and it killed me. And to top it off, I wasn't ballsy enough to just let him fuck me, to let him be gentle. I, I could have handled it. I, I'm used to abuse, but like it wouldn't have been (abuse). I just didn't want Kurt to do what that guy did to me… I'm stupid."

"He just had to get used to it, after the first few times, it's really nice. You should have explained it to him like that."

Blaine shrugged, "I don't know, he's very particular, and everything has to be his way or no way…"

"I know we don't kiss or do anything but hold hands and sit on each other's laps during glee. I like sitting on your lap because you bounce me sometimes and Artie never did that…cuz his legs are broken," Brittany shrugged at the fact that Artie's legs don't work.

Blaine just smiled. Brittany was fun to joke and play around with, she loved to laugh even if she didn't know what she was laughing at. His smile faded as he listened to Brittany continue and took in what she was about to propose.

"But I was thinking that I could be the one who touches you in the place you're most afraid of, so that for the first time, you have to face your fear, it's not with Kurt…" Brittany trailed off, looking honestly into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Because you are such a beautiful person, and I hate you not being happy," Brittany finished.

"But, Britt, I can't do this to you. I love Kurt, and you're just like my new best friend, but I'm not in love with you."

"That's okay. I'd still do it for you."

"I know, that's why you're my bestie," Blaine leaned against her and wrapped his arm around her, burying his nose in her neck, taking her scent in.

"You smell divine, Brittany, like a garden in the spring, like freshly picked lilacs," he said seriously and pulled her closer.

"Yeah. I sprayed myself with some garden scent. Hey, you know, I don't think I've ever had a guy best friend before…" Brittany trails off knowing she normally sleeps with guys before they can become friends.

"Well you're my best friend," Blaine pulls away and pats her thigh lightly.

Brittany gently pushed him back against the bed and looked down at him, "You can have me," she leaned in so their noses brushed.

"I, okay, but, um, my parents, we're not allowed," Blaine said seriously, but a little nervously as Brittany started kissing his face and his neck.

"It's okay, you got rid of the camera…we can be quiet, and I won't use those handcuffs either. You just need to know that after a few times, it's gonna be so freakin' amazing."

"Britt-" Blaine started but was interrupted by a kiss. He locked lips with her and kissed her slowly, sucking on her bottom lip ever so gently until he felt her tongue against his lips. He granted her access as they lapped their tongues together slowly.

In no time, they took each other's clothes off, except for their socks. Brittany was only wearing pink knee high socks and Blaine was only wearing brown and pink argyle ones

After making out for a while, Blaine tentatively felt her breasts with Brittany urging him that it was okay as she slowly pumped Blaine, not wanting him to orgasm, but just get hard. He was panting, she could tell he was enjoying it, but she pulled away when Blaine started talking, knowing it was going to be long or thoughtful; _it was always philosophy or was it psychology? with him_, she thought, things she'd never understand.

"I don't know about these parts, I never even thought about touching them before," he said quietly and embarrassedly as he leaned down and gently kissed her breasts, and Brittany moaned out, taking Blaine's hand and guiding it inside her and moving it in her where it felt good.

"Ah, ooh, yeah right there Blaine," Brittany removed her hand as she spread her legs wider for her boyfriend. Blaine listened and moved his finger like he was doing and played around moving it in different directions, not exactly sure what he was doing. Brittany kind of looked down at her when he moved it in all directions because it was pleasurable, but strange.

"See how wet I am, it's for you" Brittany said breathing out, gently putting a condom in Blaine's hand. Blaine looked down at it with wide eyes.

"F-for me? W-We can still stop…" Blaine stuttered out, as he slid the condom on. He looked down at her below him, "I'm nervous. I-thought Kurt would be with us, if me and you had sex…"

"Shh, puppy, just do what you did to Kurt to me, just not in the ass, okay? That's not okay."

"No, Kurt would be mad if I did this. A-and I'm gonna hurt you. "

"You won't, come on," Brittany gently grabbed Blaine's dick and pushed Blaine by his bare ass to get him closer. She gently guided him inside her as she spread her legs further to fit Blaine's body between them, not realizing just how deep Blaine's scars were and how she could be messing with them by doing this with him.

Flashbacks hit him to when Kurt and he did this over a month ago, the pain he was in, the look on his face. He looked at Brittany and realized she wasn't Kurt and she was enjoying this. He slid in easily. He grinned at that, "You really like this, like the whole time?"

"Yeah, and I like you, Blaine, a lot," Brittany moaned out as Blaine moved slowly in and out of her.

"Blaine," she hitched a breath, "You can be rough with me, go faster, sweetie, it's okay. I'm okay, I swear," she said as he still tentatively moved in her.

"Oh God, Britt," he moaned out, "I like you, I can't be rough, no," Blaine mumbled, going slow and kissing her and stroking back her blonde hair that was starting to get a little sweaty from the sex they were having.

Blaine continued, "I want to make love to you, like no guy ever did, you're not a slut like everyone says, you're special."

Brittany gasped at that, suddenly getting more into this, almost falling for Blaine when he said that and just let him move slowly in and out of her, so she started moving with him, "Thank you" was all she said as her legs wrapped around him and she rubbed his back.

"I love you, too, gay Blaine," she said softly when she unwrapped her legs and she suddenly flipped them so she was on top. She looked down at Blaine and started riding him, "This is kind of what it's like to be fucked, you stay still, I gotta show you this for when Kurt fucks you."

She held Blaine down for a few minutes, who was squirming underneath him until she finally caved in and let him move against her, she leaned into him some more as they moved together, "Exc ept with Kurt, it'll hurt, but only at first. Just let me do this, and don't get upset. Remember, I love you, bestie," she whispered in his ear softly as they were moving slower and slower, but Blaine was losing his mind in sexual frustration and pleasure. She squirted her finger with lube and put it inside his ass and found his prostate just where she knew it was and prodded it gently and stroked it until Blaine thrusted up one more time with a loud groan and came inside her. The warm liquid around the condom triggered her to cum right after him.

"See, not so bad," she said, collapsing on top of him when she came and removed her hand from him, and just wiped the lube against her bare thigh.

Blaine just nodded, thinking he could face this with Kurt, if Kurt would only have him back, because yes he did like Britt a lot, but Brittany was his best friend, whom he happened to be dating and fooling around with for the time being.

"Thanks for making me feel like a human and not an object, my sexy gay boyfriend," she kissed his lips slowly.

"Thanks for making me not be so afraid anymore," he said softly, pulling her close to him, entwining their legs. His forehead rested against his as he closed his eyes, thinking he was ready to be with Kurt.


	8. Back to Kurt Part 1

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Here's more Klaine : D yay. **

**Part 8: Back to Kurt Part 1 **

A few days later in glee, Blaine was sitting in Brittany's lap on her insistence. She said she'd play Kurt and Blaine would play himself, but normally Blaine had trouble looking at "the real" Kurt after what he had done with Brittany while they were broken up. But right now, he couldn't resist, he really just wanted him back, and Brittany knew it. Kurt would normally just stare ahead and ignore Brittany and Blaine, and every once in a while, he would glare at Blaine and Brittany, but today the glare was intense and heated and constant, probably because Blaine was sitting on the girl's lap.

Brittany held him down with her hands, pushing down hard on his thighs, "Stop squirming, Blaine." Blaine was trying to get off her.

"Kurt is staring at us," Blaine blushed heavily, "he hates me," he whispered, "I'm a horrible person" as she finally let him go. He ended up sitting beside her, but then stood up and walked to Kurt and sat by him.

"Kurt, please, talk to me. I'm a coward and stupid," Blaine said in a low tone, leaning in close to Kurt so their personal space was broken.

Kurt glanced at him with a frown and put his hand up and gently pushed him away, not saying a word.

"I'm going to get you back, you count on it," Blaine said firmly before standing up and going to sit back next to Brittany.

"You want me to talk to him?" Britt asked, "You love him," she just said, "and miss him,"

"I just want to go over there and hug him until he caves in and just wraps his arms around me just because he can't resist my touch. Then he'll have to talk to me."

"Go for it," Brittany shoved Blaine towards Kurt.

Blaine stumbled forward and looked back at Brittany, unsure of himself, thinking this is a bad idea, maybe he should just stop talking and look at Kurt with sad eyes for the next week.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and knelt beside his chair and stared at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Kurt looked at him snottily, "What do you want?"

Blaine didn't say a word just pouted. He slowly touched Kurt's arm and caressed it slowly. Kurt looked down at Blaine who looked ever so cute with his wide green eyes staring at him sadly.

Blaine suddenly wrapped his arms around Kurt and squeezed him.

"Off, off, Blaine, now. We are not together, we are not even friends. No touching," Kurt said, but he could smell Blaine's freshly washed hair and clothes with a light smell of sweat probably from being nervous and when that scent hit his nose, he couldn't help but gently pat Blaine's back.

Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt and then down again before standing and walking back to Brittany, who just rubbed his shoulder in sympathy at the obvious rejection.

"I'm still willing to talk to him for you…" Brittany said, to which Blaine just shook his head.

"No, I have another plan. I'm gonna sing for him," Blaine said with a smile as Mr. Schue walked in.

Blaine immediately raised his hand, "Mr. Schue, I have a song. It's for Kurt." Kurt crossed his legs, wanting to roll his eyes at his ex-boyfriend, but didn't, just watched him.

"The classroom is all yours, Blaine, come on up," Mr. Schue waved his hand across the front of the room.

Blaine grabbed a guitar and started strumming, playing "Back to You" by John Mayer.

"It always comes back to you," Blaine sang, always looking at Kurt and even walking up to him with his guitar in hand.

Kurt squinted his eyes in disbelief, but couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach because his ex-boyfriend really wanted him despite him getting a girlfriend for show and Kurt avoiding him at every moment.

After Blaine finished, he kept looking over at Kurt and giving him small little smiles, to which Kurt blushed and looked away.

…

All week Blaine wasn't talking much, especially not to Kurt, but was still playing the role of Brittany's boyfriend, despite them not doing anything intimate since they consummated their relationship a few days ago. He would just look at Kurt with sad eyes and pout whenever they'd pass. He knew Kurt enjoyed that hug because he started hugging back, and the song, too, because Kurt turned strawberry pink afterwards and was acting so shy it was adorable—he just must have been hurt, Blaine thought, that seemed logical enough. But Blaine was even more anxious that usual now that Kurt didn't have his back anymore since they broke up, and Brittany was too dense to understand how to deal with his panic attacks; she actually didn't even know they were happening.

"Bye Blaine, thanks for walking me to class," Brittany said with a smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek gently. The hallways were clear by now, and Blaine was going to be late. He tried his best to breathe knowing that it'll be okay if he was only late a few minutes; this is not Dalton, as Kurt would remind him all the time when he got anxious. And he had to be the man in this relationship, so he had to walk her to class, not the other way around like it was with Kurt.

Blaine waved before walking away, breathing in and out to catch his breath. He was gonna be really late now if he got this anxiety attack. He reached in his pocket, but his pills weren't there. Oh, if Kurt was here, they would be in his pocket, he would have reminded him to pack them or Kurt would have just got them for him. Blaine dug through his bag, unable to find them. He leaned against the wall of cool lockers and just took a long deep breath when someone pushed him further into them.

"I heard you broke up with your boyfriend Hummel? That makes you open for me then," Karofsky spat out. Blaine shuttered in fear, no Kurt to save him.

"No, I-I I'm with Brittany," Blaine stuttered out.

"Hah, nope, you can be with me now," Karofsky laughed, joking, leaning in and kissing him hard on his lips. He grabbed Blaine and held him close to his body before dragging him into the janitor's closet.

Blaine pushed against him, "No, no, not again, I really just got over this," Blaine cried out, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Kurt!" he screamed out, crying, "KURT!" Blaine sobbed out as Karofsky felt him up through his pants until he put his hands in front of his mouth.

"BRITT!" he muttered against Karofsky's strong hands that just muffled the sounds of Blaine's crying voice. He stopped screaming once the door opened and the janitor came in and just looked at the two of them curiously. Karofsky pulled away, trying to look innocent.

With that gap of time, Blaine ran and made his escape, pushing past the old janitor, running out the school doors calling Kurt up first thing.

"Kurt, please answer," Blaine cried into the answer machine, as he kept calling and calling.

Blaine texted when he wouldn't answer, "Please come outside the school. Karofsky attacked me, I'm scared. I'm sorry, so so so sorry. Please help me."

The next thing he knew, his phone was ringing.

"Blaine, I'll be right there. Where are you exactly?"

"Sitting by the front doors, just please," Blaine cried out, "Why does everyone want to abuse me."

"I'm sorry, hold on, sweetie," Kurt said, his heart crying out. He had excused himself from class and ran outside to find his boyfriend, yes his boyfriend.

Kurt ran to him when he saw him crying on the floor.

He sat at a distance, watching Blaine cry hysterically. He hated seeing this.

"Hey, shh," Kurt said quietly, kneeling next to him.

"I-I just thought for once, I could be happy, but I can't because I'm not with you," Blaine mumbled between cries and anyone else wouldn't have known what he said, but Kurt understood very well from listening to Blaine cry so many times.

"Tell me what happened?" Kurt asked, still keeping his distance, but feeling so sorry and just wantin to pull Blaine into a tight hug.

"I was late for class and the halls were pretty much clear," Blaine wiped at his nose which was running, "A-and I was having an anxiety attack and I left my pills at home, so, so, I stopped to breathe, and Karofsky yelled at me for breaking up with you and shoved me into a locker, saying he was mine now. H-he kissed me, t-then he dragged me into a closet, but I was lucky, the janitor came, and I escaped and called you," Blaine wiped at his eyes and sniffled, looking sadly at Kurt.

Kurt gulped, feeling as though he was a direct result of this happening to Blaine because he told Karofsky to do whatever to Blaine and that he didn't care.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said finally embracing the crying man, "I should have been there. I, uh," he pulled away to look at the crying young man, "really miss you Blaine. Do you miss me too?" Kurt looked at Blaine nervously at this confession.

Blaine just nodded slowly through his tears and Kurt continued speaking.

"If you'll have me back, I'd, uh, wanna be with you still. I'm just so sorry for being jealous and breaking up with you. You-you can keep her as a beard, I don't care," Kurt just pulled Blaine to him again, squeezing him tight.

"Yeah, I want you back, so bad. I'm sorry I'm so stupid. C-can, we just go somewhere?" Blaine said hugging him back before standing slowly and shakily.

"H-he didn't beat you up too?" Kurt looked him over, and stood up with Blaine, helping him up.

Blaine shook his head no, "just roughed me around and felt me up. I'm okay. But while we were apart, I realized something, I'm not scared, I'm not. Bottom me, Kurt, I'm ready for you to be in me."

Kurt stared, astonished by this confession, "my house after coffee or lunch?" Kurt asked, putting his arm around Blaine as they walked to his car.

"Lunch, starving," was all Blaine said, as he leaned into Kurt, glad to have him back in his arms.

"I think, we'll be okay. "

"We just got to think of a way to get my parents to let me stay without me pretending to be straight…"

"I think I know, I've got a plan, it won't be fun, but it'll have to happen…"

…

"So how did you realize that you were ready?" Kurt asked curiously, holding his boyfriend's hand. They were sitting across from one another at Breadstix at a table in the corner, in a secluded spot. They both ordered the 8.99 lunch special.

"Brittany helped me…" Blaine trailed off, not sure if he should explain further.

"What did she do?"

"You're gonna get mad, but I have to be honest. I love you, Kurt."

"What?"

"First off me and her are only friends, but she explained to me and showed me that sex after a while doesn't hurt and doesn't have to be traumatizing. She regularly enjoys sex, and she said that if we keep having it, it won't be like the first. Our bodies will get used to it, and I'm just willing to do that for you, to be in pain all day, mental and physical pain, every day for you because it's you, not the murderer that took my voice and my innocence… it's you, Kurt, who I want to vanish all those fears, to take me, and fuck me," he said all this in a low tone, especially the "fuck me" line, looking in Kurt's eyes, "because I love you and trust you, and I'm not scared because of that trust and love within me. I was silly to be so afraid…"

"No, you weren't. I was being mean about it. I should have understood. I knew Brittany was just a beard and a new friend and that you still loved me…"

"Me and her as a couple was all about you. I did it to keep you—I know if we continued living together without having our own space, we'd hate each other in no time, but you ended up breaking up with me because of her, even though we really were friends when you broke up with me. Believe me, you were always on my mind when I was with her, and I only got with her when you broke things off with me. It really did work with my parents…they're so dense. But now that I'm with you again, I can't just keep it a secret…But I don't want to get kicked out again…"

"Blackmail, Blaine. You still have the DVD of us right?"

Blaine nodded, "and a picture of their porn collection, well and Brittany stole their handcuffs and then accidently left them in my room… I, uh, should give them back," Blaine said sheepishly and shrugged.

Kurt just stared at him like 'what?'

"When we were looking for my car keys, I found them, and Brittany took them, she was attracted to the pink fuzziness of them… never mind…we didn't use them," Blaine shrugged.

"Um, no, just your DVD will do… it's essentially child porn, Blaine, we're both under the age…and if they don't allow you to move back in while being gay, we can go to the police with it. We'll threaten it, but we might have to get my dad involved if they don't take us seriously because we really don't want them going to jail, you need a place to stay," Kurt started blushing, thinking of his dad seeing them having sex or at least knowing about it.

"Okay, yeah, that makes sense," Blaine nodded, "I mean what would it hurt, my parents are gross enough to video tape it, what's one more person, I guess,"

Kurt's cheeks still were tinted pink, "Yeah, my dad, who thinks of me as a baby penguin."

Blaine giggled and reached to stroke his face, "No, not at all. More like a sex kitten. You're still in the baby zone, kitties are so cute, so are puppies," Blaine smiled.

"You better watch, one day I'ma get us a puppy and a kitten to be our children. I'm naturally the kitty, and you're the puppy," Kurt smiled, thinking about how cute their animal babies would be, even though they both were playing.

Blaine laughed, "Britt calls me puppy and gay Blaine."

"Gay Blaine?" Kurt laughed aloud, "That's ridiculous, but true. If you don't wanna give her up as a beard, I understand, I guess…"

"No, it's okay. She's my best friend though, so it's not like she's going away. It would make things easier, but I don't wanna lie anymore. It was a stupid farce. I just hated that we were fighting so much, so I leaned on her,"

"I know, I'll try not to be difficult. I'll also try to be more sensitive to your needs. You can use my shampoo, even though it cost me a whole allowance."

"Kurt," Blaine laughed, thinking he's so adorable, "I'll buy you another bottle, I was planning on getting it for you, if you had just have taken me to the drug store. It's not a problem at all."

"That and I hate sharing, but I'd share you with Brittany if you ever wanna look straight," Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine smiled.

"Sweet, but I'm serious. I'm all yours. I'm gonna break up with Britt, but she already knows me and her are just friends."

"You guys were awfully touchy feely in glee?"

"Brittany and I, as boyfriend and girlfriend, um," Blaine spoke slowly and then looked down, "had sex," Blaine spoke quickly and then looked back up at Kurt, who looked genuinely shocked and speechless. He was scrambling for words.


	9. Back to Kurt Part 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Keep telling me what you think, and I need ideas for the next chapter, which is going to be an epilogue, I'm kind of stuck at the moment! **

**Also, I forgot to thank and credit my reader, ****aalikane****, when I posted the other day for giving me the idea of blackmail with the tape—the idea continues on in this chapter. **

**Part 9: Back to Kurt Part 2 **

Kurt's mouth gaped and he finally spoke, "What? Wow, Blaine, within a month? And with a girl, Blaine? T-that, I don't know what to think about that."

"Don't be mad. I was confused and she just kind of did it, it just happened, I don't know how to explain! Deep inside, I felt like you never wanted me back. But um, sex is how she showed me not to be afraid. She's so at ease with herself and her body and her sexuality, and showed me that after having sex a lot, it's fun and pleasurable. It wasn't about me loving her, or wanting her. Yes, she's attractive, but she's not you. I love you, and you're beautiful, and I only did it so she could show me not to be afraid. Just don't be mad, don't be, please. I almost broke into pieces when you broke up with me."

Kurt bit his lip and then spoke, "Don't be mad? Blaine, I'm upset. Sex was a way for us to be connected and intimate, not some experiment. I understand we were broken up and I know I'll eventually get over it, but Blaine, why did you do that?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked down, trying not to cry, "B-but it helped me. I wouldn't be ready to be with you again, in the way you wanted, if it wasn't for her. Please, don't be upset," Blaine scrambled for words, wanting forgiveness, as he grabbed Kurt's hands and held them, begging for mercy.

Kurt looked like he was going to cry but he cleared his throat and then spoke, "It's okay…I'll get over it. We were broken up. I'm glad you're okay now," Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and took it, "I still love you." When Blaine started looking down again, biting his lip, Kurt knew he was about to cry and Kurt didn't want that. Kurt reached over and stroked his face and pushed it up, "It's okay, Blaine. I still want to be with you. I understand better now, and it's not like I have been that great. I'm a bitch Blaine, and I was so mean to you, of course you would want to run from me…"

"I just had to be honest" Blaine said, and Kurt didn't say anything for a few minutes, thinking about how he set Karofsky on Blaine unintentionally.

"To make us more even, and perhaps, make you as upset as me as I was with you…when we broke up, Karofsky confronted me, and he said he'd make you pay for making me upset, it was strange, and I told him to do whatever he wanted… and look what he did to you," Kurt sighed softly.

Blaine squinted his eyes and said softly, "But you obviously didn't know what he'd do—though we both know what he is capable of," Blaine stopped talking as he thought for a moment, "It's okay, really. I'm okay in body and soul now after, I mean with Brittany and now being back with you…"

"Can I ask how it was?" Kurt asked tentatively and very softly, looking at Blaine with hesitance.

"It was okay, we spoke about you the whole time," Blaine laughed, "she was instructing me on how to be with you to prepare me when you're in me," Blaine leaned in at the last part and whispered it in a low sultry tone to Kurt, saying it in his ear, "Please fuck me, I'm ready for your cock," Blaine said the last word with emphasis, exhaling his hot breath against Kurt's ear. Blaine leaned in even more and licked at Kurt's ear before pulling away and wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt blushed, his hand covered his face briefly as he got a little shy, but arousal was building up in his groin. Kurt finally smirked back at his boyfriend and just looked at him amazed that Blaine was finally was ready, who cares how it happened, does the means have to justify the ends? No, who cares about the means, it wasn't that bad, it was only a girl, one that he kissed before, not some guy Blaine was in love with. Kurt smiled wider realizing this and leaned in and just kissed Blaine senseless.

"My house, let's take the food to go," Kurt pulled away and waved the waitress over, asking her if they could take it all to go, emergency.

Blaine smirked and shook his head at Kurt.

…

As soon as they got to Kurt's room, they dropped the boxes of food on the floor, and Blaine pushed Kurt on the bed as he kicked off his shoes and took off his pants. He smirked at him.

"It's weird because you're the dominant one in bed, but I'm the dominant one in the relationship," Kurt commented as he too kicked off his ankle boots and stared at his boyfriend undressing in front of him.

"I know, but Kurt now we can do both, I mean if you'd let me," Blaine smiled sweetly at him and sat on the bed next to Kurt and gently stroked his hair.

"You're so beautiful, I missed you so much, I cried every night when you weren't there," Blaine leaned in and gently kissed Kurt's lips as Blaine started unbuttoning Kurt's dress shirt.

"You liar," Kurt said as they kissed.

Blaine shook his head no as he pulled away. He looked Kurt in the eyes, "Almost every night, because I missed snuggling with you, and when you get annoyed at me, you have the cutest look on your face when you're tryna ignore my idiosyncrasies, but when you're in full blown bitch mode, it's either fuckin sexy or scary," Blaine said seriously and smirked.

"Really? Even my bad features are cute or sexy to you?" Kurt laughed and then smile when he suddenly took control, pushing Blaine against the bed.

"I'm gonna make this easy for you, I know where the prostate is and all, which I don't think you did, no offense, baby," Kurt said kissing his lips gently to be nice for Blaine's fault.

"No, I found it-" Blaine started to protest, but Kurt just kissed him hard, moaning into the kiss as he rubbed up and down Blaine's t-shirt covered chest.

"This needs to be off," Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine's shirt, it was his, the one with the golden gate bridge on it.

"You sneaky little boy, you, that's mine," Kurt laughed cutely and grabbed Blaine and just hugged him, "Gosh, you're so cute… unfortunately your clothes are rarely cute, so I can't do the same, well maybe, if we match like last time."

Blaine laughed, "I stole it and it just lost your scent, so now I wear it instead of snuggling with it at night. I was going nuts, all the clothes I took of yours lost your scent. Shit," Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's undone shirt, and sniffed it, breathing Kurt's scent in quickly before pulling him for a kiss.

"Mmm," Kurt moaned as they kissed. Kurt started pulling up Blaine's shirt and Blaine lifted his arms and separated from the kiss so Kurt could take it off. Kurt shrugged his shirt off too, and then kicked off his pants.

Blaine looked Kurt over and smirked, "Have you been working out while we were broken up?"

Kurt blushed and shoved Blaine gently, "shut up."

"You look sexy," Blaine leaned in and started kissing Kurt's neck and then chest and abs that were defined.

Kurt moaned out, enjoying Blaine's hot mouth on his cool skin, realizing for the first time how comfortable Blaine really was with all this, and he knew it was thanks to their breakup and Blaine's little trysts with Brittany.

"Let me do this to you," Kurt gently pushed Blaine off and gently pushed him back against the bed. Kurt sat up and went to straddle Blaine and started kissing his chest.

"I love your chest hair, so sexy," Kurt licked around Blaine's nipples and played with the hair on Blaine's chest, pulling at its short strands gently.

"Mm, oh God," Blaine moaned out, thrusting up at Kurt, "Kurt, I'm ready, I swear."

"I'm gonna make this right, Blaine, this has been on my mind for months," Kurt tugged on Blaine's boxers and pulled them down and gently kissed the tip of his dick, not having performed a blow job before. He looked up at Blaine who looked excited with ecstasy.

"Oh, god Kurt" Blaine said thrusting before Kurt even got started. Kurt gently held his hips down as he put his mouth full on Blaine, lapping his tongue along Blaine's long shaft.

"Kuurt," Blaine cried out, squeezing his eyes shut in enjoyment.

Blaine started squirming under him and that's when Kurt pulled away, smirking at Blaine.

"Now that I got you excited, we move on." Kurt reached for the lube and a put some on his finger and gently fingered Blaine slowly. He checked Blaine's eyes for any sign of fear as he gently stroked his prostate, knowing where it was, unlike Blaine, who had no clue with Kurt.

"You okay?" Kurt asked quietly, moving over Blaine one more time to kiss him. He looked into Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked calm and at ease, even pleased; Kurt smiled at that and kissed him hard as he added another finger.

Blaine hitched a breath as a third finger was added, "Ow, Kurt," Blaine cried out softly into their kiss. Kurt pulled his fingers out immediately.

"Oh my God, Blaine, I'm sorry," Kurt looked at Blaine's pouty face and just enveloped him in his arms and rocked him slightly.

Blaine blinked, and breathed in, hugging Kurt back, "I'll be okay," Blaine tried no t to cry. This was really going to happen, and he was ready, but still a little in pain and scared, picturing that man's bearded face and the way he was on top of him.

"We can stop…we're done, that's it," Kurt pulled away from Blaine very determined to end this as he stood up and started picking up his clothes and went to grab their food so they can at least eat.

"No, I'm okay. Kurt, I want this," Blaine pulled Kurt back by the hand, causing him to drop the food bag back on the floor.

"I shoulda said no to you. I thought I was okay with you having sex with me, but afterwards I wasn't—and now you're hurting, I know what it feels like, it's not fun, and tomorrow, you'll feel all weird. I know Blaine."

"I don't care, Kurt, let's do this," Blaine sat up on the edge of the bed completely naked, grabbed Kurt with both hands on his hips and pulled him to him, so Kurt was standing between his legs. Blaine grabbed Kurt's neck and pulled him down to kiss lips and kissed him.

"You're gonna cry and I hate when you cry, it's so sad and-" Kurt mumbled into the kiss until Blaine slid in tongue in Kurt's mouth to shut him up. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's back and laid back on the bed, gently guiding Kurt on top of him.

Blaine gently pushed down Kurt's boxer briefs and then took the condom from the side table and ripped it open before rolling it on Kurt.

"You sure? Blaine, no, we can't. I know you're gonna cry and that'll make me wanna cry," Kurt said looking at him.

"Just please, I need this to get over him. If I cry, it's because I'm happy and in love and with you," Blaine said seriously.

"Ok, I'm gonna kiss you so hard so you don't feel the pain at first," Kurt said leaning down to kiss Blaine a little roughly, sucking and biting on his lips as Kurt slid in tip in and then pushed the rest of the way in.

Kurt could feel against his lips the slight gasp of pain Blaine felt with all the pressure inside of him.

"Shh," Kurt said into his mouth, before pulling away from the kiss to kiss his cheek and all over his face, "Don't cry," Kurt could see the tears welling up in Blaine's eyes.

"No, I'm okay, I swear," Blaine waved his hand at his face to calm himself down.

"Wait, I remember, once I start moving, it feels better, hold on," Kurt grabbed Blaine's leg and pushed it up over Kurt's shoulder and started moving into Blaine slowly, this gave him more access even if it was an awkward position.

Blaine watched Kurt and let him move his leg and slowly felt the discomfit disappear as Kurt moved into him slowly and smiled.

"You okay now?" Kurt asked as he huffed out from moving in and out of his boyfriend, and gently wiped away his tears, groaning with every thrust, listening to Blaine's screams.

"All I picture is you," Blaine said with a moan, meaning not that guy that haunted him for so long, "it feels pretty good, move faster," Blaine said as Kurt moved faster and Blaine felt Kurt hit his prostate every time.

"Oh Man," Blaine cried out as Kurt came inside of him, he could feel the warm liquid and came after, right all over his boyfriend's chest.

Blaine smiled cutely at him because his cum was all over his boyfriend.

Kurt panted and pulled out of Blaine, tossing the used condom in the trash. He fingered the cum and put it in his mouth before leaning in to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine eagerly opened his mouth for Kurt's tongue.

"Mmm," Blaine giggled, "I'd rather eat our cold pasta over there, I'm still starving," Blaine smiled and just wrapped his arm around Kurt.

"Now, all we gotta do is get me back into my house with being gay and being with you, no lies!"

"We will," Kurt pulled away and picked up the food boxes and handed one to Blaine along with a fork and sat against the headboard of his small bed and ate the pasta with his boyfriend.

"This was pretty freaking perfect," Kurt sighed softly, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded in agreement as he ate, and then his eyes widened.

"Shit, we totally just skipped the whole day," Blaine took a deep breath, "I will not freak out," Blaine just said to himself, breathing in and out.

Kurt bit his lip not to laugh, "it's not Dalton, babe, they don't care. I'm sure someone covered for us…"

"Oh shit, Brittany probably did, she probably thinks we're still together. Oh my God, what if I'm a cheater now? I'm a horrible person, Kurt."

"No, just confused, she'll understand… just relax, we'll deal with it tomorrow," Kurt took a forkful of his food and put it up to Blaine's lips who accepted it.

Blaine just leaned against the headboard and just sighed, willing away all his anxious thoughts so he can enjoy this moment. He wrapped his arm around Kurt, "Ok, I'm calm, I'm okay. "

"Did I tell you that I loved you, and I loved what we did?" Kurt said, tryna get his mind off of Brittany.

Blaine smiled genuinely, "Yeah, you kind of did. I love you and what we did, too," Blaine leaned in and kissed him slowly.

…

The next day, Blaine and Kurt showed up at school hand in hand, back as a couple. Blaine quickly broke their grip when he saw Brittany look at him curiously.

"Finally got back with Kurt? I've been waiting on that forever," Brittany smiled and pulled Blaine into a hug, "Oh my gay best friend," Brittany kissed his cheek repeatedly, "I'm happy for you."

Blaine blushed and smiled wide.

"Did what I teach you help?"

Blaine nodded, "And Kurt was really good, right babe?" Blaine asked and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to him.

Kurt blushed and nodded, "He knew how to be gentle; he was perfect." Blaine cooed, hugging Kurt against him.

"Bravo, Kurt."

"But, um, this means that we're over. I, I'm going to tell my parents everything"

"Okay, well I was serious about the children thing, I'll have your babies like ten years down the line, I really do what 10 of them…" Brittany trailed off.

"Uh, thanks Britt," Kurt said, but Blaine just smiled at her, "We'll keep that in mind," Blaine answered sweetly before hugging her tight.

"I'll miss you, my puppy," Brittany said before kissing Blaine on his lips, pushing him passionately against the locker.

Kurt's eyes went wide, "That's enough, a long enough good bye kiss, sooo not funny anymore."

Blaine gently pushed Brittany off but smiled at her, "friends don't kiss like that, I'm sorry Brittany,"

Brittany shrugged, "Oh, yeah I know, just wanted to give you a proper good bye."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "BYE BRITT," Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him along, leaving Brittany staring after them.

"Well, at least, she's not sad," Blaine shrugged.

"Not at all, she put her lips all over you," Kurt looked at Blaine and pouted now that they were a few hundred feet away from Britt.

Kurt touched Blaine's lips, gently wiping away Brittany's root beer flavored lip balm, still pouting and Blaine playfully licked Kurt's fingers in the process licking his lips, and then he teasingly bit at them, "Mm, root beer, but really, Kurt, it's nothing, she doesn't think…"

"Obviously, and ow, don't bite me," Kurt pulled his hands away.

Blaine just put his arms around him, "That was a love bite."

…

Later that week, Kurt and Blaine arrived at Blaine's house.

"Normally, I'm not nervous, but I am Blaine, they're gonna be so rude," Kurt gulped, holding onto Blaine's arm.

"It'll be okay, we got the DVD, and they were really just being stupid kicking me out, they never meant it really. They just wanted to see if I'd turn straight, well I "did" for a month," Blaine shrugged and ushered Kurt in.

"MOM, DAD, YOU HERE?" Blaine called out, holding Kurt's hand.

"We're in the kitchen," Fran called back. Blaine led Kurt down the hall, hand in hand.

"Mom, you remember Kurt right?" Blaine said softly, putting his arm around him.

"I knew that girl was just a charade," Fran shook her head.

"We were dating, but I was doing it to please you…but I'm back with Kurt, and I love him."

"This means you can't live here…" Don trailed off with no real energy.

"I was expecting you to say that, so what I have in possession here is child pornography," Blaine flashed the DVD out of his jacket pocket and presented it to them.

"You could easily be sent to jail for this or end up paying a lot of fines for being sadistic…"

"You'll be taken away if you do that, you really want that to happen? You'd have to move back to New York…" Fran said, "You're not going back there, no way. Don, he can't be there," Fran said seriously, "it's bad for his PTSD,"

"Fine, you can stay. I knew that girl wasn't your real girlfriend."

"She was," Blaine just said and Kurt reaffirmed with a bitter, "Oh she definitely was," in a low tone. His voice intermingling with Blaine's as Blaine continued, "I just love Kurt all the more…Brittany is my best friend, so you probably will see more of her… But just to make it clear, Kurt can come over whenever, and no video cameras or else I will go to the police. I don't care if I have to live in New York, it'll only be for another year before I go to college."

"That was Don's horrible idea, yeah, you can live here, of course."

Don huffed and looked at Kurt and Blaine, "Fine, fine, but I'd like to at least get to know your boyfriend. I'll have to take you boys out on my boat…"

Kurt glanced at Blaine like what? Blaine just nodded, "sure, okay, but we're um, just leaving," Blaine gently pushed Kurt out the kitchen.

"That wasn't so bad," Blaine just said, "They weren't mad,"

"I know, just be careful, Blaine."

"No, I am… it's hard for them," Blaine shrugged, "I understand."

"Okay, but really, Blaine, his boat? I don't see that happening," Kurt laughed, but Blaine just shrugged.

"Maybe, he belongs to a yacht club in the Hamptons. Maybe they really mean it this time, I think they might," Blaine put his arm around Kurt as they headed out the door. Blaine just sighed softly, leaning into Kurt, knowing that things were finally going to be okay, that everything was right, and he was sure Kurt felt the same just by the way Kurt was leaning right back against him as they walked to his car.


End file.
